Solo magia
by horus100
Summary: TRADUCCION JUST MAGIC (AUTOR calcore): HARRY NUNCA DISFRUTO DE SER EL CENTRO DE ATENCION Y PREFIERE OBSERVAR DESDE LEJOS. EL MUNDO MAGICO NO LO ACEPTARA Y TANTO LA LUZ COMO LA OSCURIDAD HARAN TODO LO POSIBLE PARA QUE CUMPLA SU DESTINO ¿SERAN CAPACES DE OBLIGARLO Y LUCHAR POR SUS MEZQUINOS PENSAMIENTOS? DUDOSO
1. Chapter 1

**SOLO MAGIA**

**CAPITULO 1**

Aquí estoy en este agujero debajo de la escalera. Por la mañana, despierto durante unos 16 minutos ¿Por qué no salgo y tomo el desayuno? Bueno ,vivo en una casa llena de imbéciles, vergonzosamente relacionados conmigo, lo mejor es atenerse a la rutina. Aquí viene

-¡Levántate!¡Ahora!- Un fuerte grito perfora el aire

Es hora. Ahí voy, pero no antes

-¡Buenos días ,monstruo!

La puerta del pequeño armario recibe un golpe duro pero no estoy allí para tomar el golpe. Oh Dudley, ha hecho esto cientos de veces y todavía se piensa el maestro del subterfugio. Puedo oír las escaleras chirriantes, su respiración por la boca y sus cómicas risitas sofocadas. Por favor

Al entrar en la cocina de inmediato me puse a hacer la comida. Divertido que estas personas dejen esta actividad vital a mi después de todas las mierdas que me hacen pasar. Petunia Dursley ,ama de casa que pone todos sus deberes sobre mi cada vez que puede, porque tiene la necesidad de mirar a la calle y estar al acecho para Dios sabe. Mujer amargada.

-¡Mas rápido con el desayuno!-escupió Vernon

El otro gordo se sienta escaneando el periódico buscando toda la información "anormal de Gran Bretaña. Le encanta quejarse de cosas raras y mirarme mientras lo dice. Eso es preocupante. Desde tiempos inmemoriales me han llamado "loco" estas personas. Al principio pensé que era odio puro, pero luego cosas empezaron a suceder. Descubrí que poseo ciertas habilidades. No son tan impresionantes, solo un poco de telequinesis y alteración de los objetos.

Volvamos a la rutina. Después del desayuno es el momento de ir a la escuela ¡Si!...No. En realidad no. La escuela no es divertida. Literalmente no tengo amigos ni conocidos, en parte porque los Dursley dicen cosas malas de mi que luego se propagan mas y mas lejos y también porque, ¿ soy el mejor estudiante de por aquí? Puede que suene arrogante, pero no lo soy, esta escuela no es prestigiosa y ser el mejor aquí no es un gran logro .Aun así, a los niños no les gusta sentirse inferiores por lo que se mantienen alejados.

Fue en una de esas clases aburridas cuando descubrí mis poderes. Estaba jugando con la pluma, desmontándola y montándola otra vez hasta que se rompió. El plástico barato es bastante débil. Como era el único que tenia pluma hice mi mejor esfuerzo para solucionarlo. Me concentre duro para hacerlo y sorprendentemente lo hice. No tuve oportunidad de regocijarme antes de darme cuente de que el plástico barato ahora es de metal. Un monto de experimentos siguieron pero mis habilidades estaban claramente limitadas a objetos diminutos. Aunque la revelación fue una distracción contra el aburrimiento.

Después de la escuela me dirijo directamente a casa. Dudley puede tener el lujo de perder el tiempo, pero no yo. Entro, consigo un poco de comida que nadie calificaría como cena y irme a mi "habitación". Allí ,con una iluminación pobre hago mi tarea y hasta la noche leo mis libros adquiridos de la biblioteca. Yo no los registro debido a que la información de alguna manera podría llegar a los Dursley y tendrían otra manera de castigarme. El robo aquí se justifica…creo

Esta es mi vida. Todo eso . No hay nada mas

Hoy es un día especial, un día sagrado que no debe ser arruinado bajo amenaza de muerte, el cumpleaños de Dudley. Cuando llego a la sala de estar llega la advertencia de Vernon.

-¡ Haz algo y veras!- dijo el gordo, manteniendo su rostro inquietantemente cerca

A veces habla a base de enigmas. El implica algo, no de que ,solo que va a pasar ,pero sucedió en el pasado.

Entonces haciendo la comida me da otra advertencia mi querida tía.

-¡Este es un día muy importante, no te atrevas a arruinarlo!-escupió Petunia

Una vez mas, la implicación de que he hecho. Por lo que yo recuerdo siempre estoy en un rincón ,invisible para todos.

Y aquí llega el cumpleañero.

-¡Guau!- comentario muy elocuente por el montón de regalos en la mesa.

El no esta realmente sorprendido. Lo mismo ocurre cada año

-¡Espera! ¿Qué es esto?- grito Dudley

Oh Dios. Matrix esta siendo alterado. Agentes desplegados ¿Qué paso?

-¡Treinta y seis, eso es menos que el año pasado!

Eso es todo. Es ridículo. Por lo menos no voy a pasar el resto del día con estos simios. En ese momento sonó el teléfono. Petunia se apresuro a responder mientras Dudley arrancaba los envoltorios de los regalos como una salvaje. Ella volvió y su rostro era una mezcla de miedo y molestia, no era bueno, los problemas en esta casa se vinculan a mi constantemente.

-Ella no lo puede cuidar- dijo en voz baja

-¡Que! ¿Por qué?-rugió Vernon

-La señora Figg tuvo un accidente. Se rompió la pierna- no hay empatía en el comunicado

Dudley sintió el peligro

-¡El no puede venir! ¡Déjalo aquí! -se quejo Dudley

-¿Y si quema la casa? ¿O peor?- respondió Vernon

¿Qué le pasa a esta gente? Esto es ridículo. En ese momento sonó el timbre, el amigo de Dudley llego, no había tiempo para hablar

Vienes con nosotros, camina detrás nuestro y no molestes a nadie- dijo Vernon

Lo hago exactamente en otras partes ¿Adonde íbamos? Para el ZOO entonces. Podría ser divertido

Yendo detrás de la manada. Tomaron fotos, señalaron con los dedos, gritaron a los animales para que se movieran; típico comportamiento gamberro. Luego llegamos a la heladería, no me dieron ninguno por supuesto. Ya que esto era aburridísimo y nadie me prestaba atención era hora de divertirse con mis habilidades. La primera vez que vi que puedo mover objetos con la mente esperaba entrenarme para lanzar coches. Pero no hubo suerte. No importa cuanto lo intente, hacerlos rodar era mi limite. Ahora ,un objetivo, ese idiota alimentando a los monos, ese gilipollas lanzando una colilla encendida en el bote de basura. Elecciones, elecciones. El chico del cigarrillo. De repente los cordones de sus zapatos, están desatados. De repente, el camia y se estampa contra el suelo. Soy el caballero oscuro de los zoológicos-

-Vamos ,muchacho-dice Vernon mientras me golpea un poco duro en la cabeza

Asiento ,al llegar a la casa de los reptiles tengo un mal presentimiento. Parece que oigo pequeñas voces y ninguna de ellas proviene de las personas que me rodean ¿Me estoy volviendo loco? Tiempo para descansar. Me siento en un banco cerca del gran terrario donde esta la boa constrictor.

-Hey- dijo una voz de la nada, una especie de silbido

dándome la vuelta estoy cara a cara con la serpiente enorme y parece estar mirándome directamente a mi.

-Hey- volvió a silbar la boa

-Siempre he prensado que yo soy el cuerdo

No quería decirlo en voz alta y lo hice aunque no hoy ninguna voz ¿Estoy siseándole a la serpiente? De locos

-No te ves enfermo para mi-respondió la boa

-¿Es normal que estés conversando con los visitantes?

Es desesperado , lo se

-No ,nunca ha sucedido hasta ahora

-Entonces ¿por qué empezaste?

-Instinto

-Ser un animal tiene sus pros y contras por lo que veo

-¿Me liberas?

-¿Cómo?¿Y por que? Incluso si salieras te atraparían en muy poco tiempo

Antes de que la serpiente me contestara me empujaron con tanta fuerza que caí al suelo. Dudley y su amigo tomaron interés en el reptil , pero se escondió bajo el agua todo el circo estaba aquí.

-¡Harry habla con el de nuevo, se escondió!

Mire a Vernon para comprobar si lo había oído y me encontré que me estaba mirando, en sus ojos se veía asesinato. Genial

Después de unas semanas los Dursley se calmaron un poco y las cosas fueron mas o menos normal. Harry estaba haciendo la comida, el gordo estaba leyendo el periódico, el gordo junior estaba bailando con el uniforme de su nueva escuela para personas con discapacidad mental, la jirafa estaba bañando algo en recipiente de liquido gris, ni siquiera voy a preguntar. Se oyó un clic en la ranura el correo

-Recógelo ,chico-ordeno Vernon

Recogiendo el correo me doy cuenta de una carta que no se parece a las demás. Es pasada y ni siquiera de papel normal. Mu raro y muy no-Dursley. Pues resulta que no lo es, es para y solo para mi. Me enfrento una decisión ahora. A) Ir y decirles que llego esta carta extraña para mi o B)Ocultar la carta y solo dar las normales a los Dursley. Decisión difícil. Vuelvo lanzo las cartas normales sobre a mesa. Vernon se pasa a mirarlas y nadie me molesta. Bien

Vuelvo a mi armario y abro la carta. Vamos a ver de que va

"_Estimado señor Potter. Nos complace informarle que ha sido aceptado en la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Se adjunta una de todos los libros y equipo necesarios. Plazo comienza el 1 de septiembre, esperamos su lechuza no mas tarde del 31 de julio._

Magia y Hechicería. Guau. Quiero reírme y burlarme de esto, pero todo tiene sentido ahora. Tengo poderes mágicos, así que tengo que ir a la escuela y me enseñan magia ¿Cómo hago que los Dursley… Espera un momento, ¡ellos ya lo saben! Es por eso que son tan paranoicos. Es hora de devolver el favor

-¡Tío!¡Tía!- digo innecesariamente alto

-¡Deja de gritar como un loco, muchacho!-respondió Vernon el doble de fuerte

-No estoy loco, simplemente soy mágico

Silencio ensordecedor. Je. Toma esa ¿Qué vais a decir ahora?

-¿Qué…que estas diciendo?

-Estoy diciendo que recibí esta carta diciéndome que soy mago y que tengo que ir a una escuela de magos y yo se que lo sabias

-¡Mocoso!

-Déjalo Vernon- se unió Petunia , no es de extrañar ,después de todo, ella es la que esta relacionada conmigo aquí

-Por supuesto que lo sabemos MI hermana era un monstruo; su marido estaba loco. Por lo que inevitablemente tu eres un monstruo también

-Así que esos monstruos saben que estoy ,están en contacto conmigo y que querían hacer algo al respecto ¿y lo ignoraron?

-¿Y que van a hacer al respecto? Somos tus guardianes y n lo aprobamos

-Así que en lugar de enviarme a ellos, ¿quieres tenerlos en casa haciendo preguntas?

Idiotez absoluta. No puedo estar relacionado con esta gente. Mientras me masajeo la frente mientras ellos hacen su debate. Rápidamente eligen la opción lógica y tía me dice que ignore lo de la "lechuza" sea lo que sea y lo pusiera en el buzón de respuesta.

Al día siguiente estoy en el coche con Vernon para el centro de Londres ,donde según Petunia esta el pub de los monstruos. A partir de ahí tengo que ir al "Callejón Diagon" ir al banco y pedir una beca ,porque los Dursley no me van a dar un centavo ¿Por qué debo solicitar una beca en un banco? ¿Es petunia una fuente fiable de información?¿tal vez debo preguntar a algún mago al azar? Definitivamente no estoy en mi elemento con lo desconocido. Las aventuras no son lo mío, me gusta observar desde la banda. Espero no encontrarme siendo el centro de atención.

-Sal-ladro mi querido tío amoroso cerrando la puerta de golpe y pisando el acelerador

después de unos segundos veo un fenómeno interesante. Hay un pub sucio ,justo delante pero nadie parece darse cuenta. Es como si a propósito la gente lo evitara mirar con los ojos. Extraño, por lo tanto, exactamente el lugar que estoy buscando.

Entro con cuidado y sin prestar atención a las personas me dirijo a la barra

-¿Podría ayudarme llegar al Callejón Diagon?- pregunto en un tono inocente y un poco desesperado

-Claro chico ¿Hogwarts no?

Asiento con la cabeza, manteniendo una sonrisa infantil, pero no demasiado alegre. El barman me lleva por una puerta trasera a un callejón sin salida; saca un palo de su bolsillo, supongo que una varita, y empieza a tocar la pared de ladrillos. De repente los ladrillos se reorganizan para formar una arco. Raro

-¿Podría decirme donde esa el banco?- pregunto porque ,vamos , no tengo ni idea de por donde ir

-Sigue recto hasta llegar a un edificio blanco alto. No tiene perdida

Así que me fui, pasando por tiendas de libros aparentemente normales a extrañas con partes de animales colgando por todo el lugar. La mayoría de la gente de aquí viste con túnicas, capas de colores discordantes, un fracaso de estética enorme. No puedo juzgar, ya que estoy usando trapos, esta es la primera cosa que necesita ser arreglado cuando o mas bien si me dan dinero suficiente. Finalmente llego al edificio y me encuentro con unas criaturas realmente desagradables. La mayoría de la gente que pasa no les hace caso ,as que voy con la corriente y entro. Cientos de esas criaturas están dentro hablando con las brujas y magos, ahora es bastante obvio quien lleva este lugar. Busco alguno que no parezca demasiado ocupado.

-¿Puedo preguntar por una beca aquí?- pregunto inseguro esperando que se ría

-¿Beca? ¿Por qué se pasea un hijo de muggles sin supervisión?-pidió la criatura molesta

¿Hijo de muggles? Bueno lo que sea

-¿Hijo de muggles?

-Niño no me hagas perder el tiempo ¿Dónde esta el profesor que te trajo aquí?

-No hay tal persona

-Que… ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Harry Potter

los ojos de la criatura se ensanchan y mira mi frente ¿El me conoce? ¿Estaba buscando mi cicatriz? Esto es preocupante

-¿Hay algún problema?

-Potter dice…¿podría poder una gota de sangre en este pergamino?

-¿Para que?- estoy muy preocupado ahora

-Solo una gota para confirmar su identidad

Ok. Debe ser un pergamino mágico o algo asi. La criatura me entraga una aguja y dejo caer un poco de sangre. En rojo se forman una letras: Harry James Potter

-Vamos a su bóveda señor Potter

Yo solo le sigo. Mientras vaya a tener el dinero ,va bien. Entramos como en una mina y fuimos a un carro. Viajamos como en una montaña rusa, pero por suerte nos detenemos antes de que me enferme.

-Bóveda Potter

Entro por la puerta y todo lo que veo es oro

-En una gran cantidad de oro-declaro estúpidamente

-No es nada especial. Cuenta Potter estuvo inactivo durante casi 10 años.

Cojo una moneda de oro, una de plata y una de bronce.

-¿Cuánto vale una moneda de oro en libras?

-Aproximadamente 50 libras

Esto lo resuelve. Tomar una bolsa llena de ellas debería estar bien. Mientras salgo la criatura me entrega una llave de oro

-Su llave señor Potter. La próxima vez se lo enseña al cajero

Finalmente salgo de Gringotts y veo que las cosas mejoran, es hora de comprar ropa adecuada. Llego al lugar perfecto, "Túnicas de Madam Malkin para todas las ocasiones". Queriendo nada mas que ropa ajustada a mi medida entro, pero antes de que abra la boca.

-¿Hogwarts querido?

Asiento con la cabeza. Me lleva a la parte trasera de la tienda y empieza a medirme. Hay un chico rubio a mi lado y solo espero que no empezara a hablar ¿De que voy a hablar? Permítanme leer un poco ,por favor.

-¿Hogwarts?- pidió el chico

-Si-trato de exprimir tanta molestia y hostilidad con la respuesta

-¿juegas al Quidditch?

Lo que sea

-Claro que si- casi jactándome

-Yo también, para buscador ¿y tu?

\- Siempre atacar ese es mas mi estilo- montos de mierda

-Cazador ¿eh? ¿Tienes escoba?

Escobas, por supuesto que son magos, después de todo

-No permitido-recordando lo que ponía en la lista

-Bueno, si, pero yo todavía voy tratar de conseguir una

Lo que tu digas

-¿En que casa vas a estar?-continuo el niño

Acaba ya ostias

-No tengo ni idea

-Nadie sabe realmente hasta que lleguemos allí, pero estoy seguro de que voy a estar en Slytherin al igual que toda mi familia

-Cool- digo acariciando su ego

-Si es la mejor casa, imagínate estar en Hufflepuff, dejaría el colegio

Por favor hazlo

-Si

-Hecho querido- dice la bruja llevándome a la entrada dándome la pila de ropas necesarias para Hogwarts

Después de ponerme una túnica normal sin colores para inducir la epilepsia ,procedo a buscar información. Recordando las librerías a principios del callejón voy a "Flourish and Blotts"

-¿Tienen los libros de primer año de Hogwarts?-pregunto al dueño

-Aquí tienes. Son 1 galeón y 7 sickles

Ahora es el momento de ir a la sección de historia y otras cosas básicas, esto podía tomar un tiempo. Y lo hizo. Dos horas mas tarde y estoy iluminado. Gracias a los dioses que tengo el cabello limpio y ordenado, cubriéndome la cicatriz. No quiero ni imaginar paseándome con el pelo hacia atrás. Pensar que soy el cristo todopoderoso para estas personas. Mis planes para permanecer al margen están en ruinas. No pensemos eso ahora. Primero, terminar las compras

15 minutos mas tarde; caldero, telescopio, viales y plumas adquiridas. Todo lo que queda es la varita. Entro en "Ollivanders". No veo a nadie. Genial ¿hay otra tienda de varitas? Me doy la vuelta y …

-Buenas tardes señor Potter

¿Qué? Me doy la vuelta y veo a un anciano con ojos brillantes

-Pensé que te vería pronto- continuo el anciano, seguramente Ollivander

-Hola ¿Puedo comprar una varita?

-¿Brazo de varita?

Levanto mi mano derecha y de repente una cinta se pone a medirla para Dios sabe que. Mientras el dueño agarra al azar, creo, paquetes de las estanterías y las deja en la mesa

-Suficiente- ordeno el mago y la cinta paro

-Prueba este, corazón de dragón, de roble, 12 pulgadas, muy potente. Simplemente agítala

Sentí el calor que venia de la varita, similar a cuando utilizo mi magia, pero mucho mas claro. La agito hacia una pared y de repente explota. Ollivander me arrebata la varia antes de reponerme ¿Qué cojones?

-Tal vez esta funcione; unicornio, de 10 pulgadas, mas precisa que poderosa

una vez mas este calo pero de forma incontrolada. La suelto. Esta fuera de control

-Ni dragón, ni unicornio, vamos a tratar con el fénix. Hmmm ¿y si?

Ollivander desaparece durante unos 5 minutos y vuelve con una caja polvorienta

-Prueba esta ; acebo, pluma de fénix, 11 pulgadas

Esta vez es cálida y suelta una cascada de chispas de plata. Bueno ,algo controlable

-Me quedo esta-le digo

-Por supuesto. La varita elige al mago. Aunque es curioso que esa varita te haya elegido

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

En realidad no me importa

El fénix que me dio esta pluma para esta varita dio una mas, solo una. Es curioso que hayas sido elegido por esta varita cuando su hermana le dio esa cicatriz- dice señalándome la frente

Raro. Me largo. Me dirijo al pub para conseguir una habitación para la noche. Tengo que dormir un poco ,ha sido un largo día.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL COMIENZO. ESTOY HACIENDO ESTA PROPUESTA, VOY A PUBLICAR LOS PRIMEROS CAPITULOS DE LOS FICS AVATAR Y CODE GEASS Y CON SUS REVIEWS DECIDIRAN CUAL VOY A SEGUIR Y DESPUES SEGUIRE CON OTRO. TAMBIEN PUEDEN ENVIARME UN MENSAJE PERSONAL**

**PUEDEN VER EN MI PERFIL MIS PROPUESTAS**

**PD: HAY REALMENTE POQUISIMOS FICS EN LOS QUE HARRY NO PARTICIPA EN LA GUERRA. NO COMPRENDO COMO ES QUE PONEN LA ESPERANZAS EN UN ADOLESCENTE CONTRA UN SEÑOR OSCURO Y SUS SEGUIDORES…**


	2. Chapter 2

**SOLO MAGIA**

**CAPITULO 2**

El ruido en la planta baja me despierta. Me encuentro en la cama y lentamente recuerdo la aventura de ayer. En lo que se refiere a mi, el Sr Harry Williams será recogido por sus padres hoy ,así que tengo que encontrar un lugar para vivir durante meses antes de que comience Hogwarts. Este lugar es demasiado obvio ,es la puerta a Diagon. No puedo quedarme aquí

Una ducha rápida y estoy en camino para tomar un desayuno adecuado. Hay tal vez decenas de personas en el bar, así que sin retrasos ordeno tocino, huevos , tostadas…Después de media hora leo la fascinante guía de transfiguración para primeros años mientras sigilosamente me voy. Tom probablemente espera entregarme a mis padres imaginarios. Al principio razone que permanecer en la parte muggle seria mejor, pero la imposibilidad de practicar magia era un gran inconveniente. Tener algunos policías mágicos tenderme una emboscada por hacer un _lumos_ seria bastante estúpido. Eliminar este estúpido rastreador era una cosa por hacer en mi lista. Este callejón es enorme así que debe de haber lugares para alojarse. En cada una diré la misma excusa de mierda de esperar dos días por mis familiares o algo y debería salir bien.

Con 4 semanas para esperar no me muevo mucho cuando se tanto material de lectura y ,literalmente, cada pagina es algo completamente nuevo y fascinante. Todos mis nuevos libros; leídos 3 veces, libros sobre diversas criaturas como los duendes en el banco, libros acerca de cómo funciona la ley y el orden por aquí. Incluso probé algunos hechizos pero los temblores y explosiones pusieron furiosos a los propietarios del hotel el primer día. Actualmente estoy paseando por Kings Cross, mi destino: una pared mágica a la que tengo que embestir. Yo ya llevo mis ropas porque ¿por qué no? No tienen nada escrito ,ni tiene colores brillantes para atraer la atención. Mi baúl también es un gris aburrido , como muchos alrededor.

-¿Es es chico serio? Mira mama-dice mientras me apunta con el dedo

Grosero

-No fue educado en secreto. Debe ser un sangre pura protegido- respondió el mayor de los pelirrojos

¿En secreto? Miraos ustedes mismos idiotas. Balanceando una lechuza en una jaula mientras hablan acerca de la plataforma 9 y ¾. Lo que sea ,yo voy primero, no tiene sentido esperar a que este circo pase. Caminando un poco mas rápido atravieso la pared y llego ala plataforma con una poderosa locomotora de vapor. Impresionante. Puesto que no hay nadie para decirme adiós entro a uno de los vagones de la parte posterior. Después de encontrar un compartimiento vacío utilizo mi varita para bloquear las puertas. No voy subestimar a los estudiantes aquí ¿por qué estoy haciendo esto? No hace falta ser matemático para contar hasta 10. Todos los niños saben que yo, el poderoso Niño-Que-Vivió ,va a estar en algún lugar del tren. Vamos a dejar el drama hasta la clasificación.

La clasificación me preocupa. Después de leer mucho sobre ella e incluso preguntar sobre ello, esta claro lo importante que es. Si me meto en el infame Slytherin, el chico de la tienda se me viene a la mente, causara conmoción masiva y llamare mas la atención. Si me meto en Gryffindor, lo que todos esperan, cada mago confirmara y declarara mi estatus de superhéroe. Entrar en Hufflepuff podría hacer me mirara por encima y cada aspirante a villano, molestándome a cada paso que doy. Es evidente que mi única salvación es Ravenclaw. Será aceptable ignorar a todo el mundo y adherirse a los libros.

Esta oscureciendo ,de vez en cuando alguien trata de abrir las puertas del compartimiento pero abandona rápidamente. Ni siquiera intentan un hechizo. Decepcionante. Cuando la locomotora se detiene por completo salgo y me uno a la multitud en la plataforma oscura.

¡Primeros años! ¡Primeros años aquí¡- rugió un vozarrón , que pertenecía a un gigante con una linterna a escala de su tamaño

La gran multitud se fue por el camino empedrado mientras que nosotros , los primeros años a una zona densamente arbolada. El camino estrecho nos lleva cerca del lago. Desde aquí vemos Hogwarts un enorme castillo con muchas torres. Tengo que admitir que es impresionante. A continuación, el gigante nos lleva a unas barcas y dice que vayamos cuatro por barco. Me deslizo en una donde solo hay un espacio vacío en la parte posterior y allá vamos.

-¡Adelante!

Navegamos suavemente a través del lago y llegamos al otro lado de la orilla. La multitud sube por la escalera hasta llegar a una grandes puertas. El gigante las golpea 3 veces y se abren.

-Aquí tiene los primeros años, profesora McGonagall

-Gracias Hagrid, ya me los llevo

¿Solo Hagrid? ¿No es un profesor?

El profesor nos introduce en la cámara justo al lado de la enormes puertas, que solo pueden ser del famoso Gran Salón de Hogwarts si las cientos de voces de personas son una pista. Luego procede a dar un discurso sobre las casas y como todos somos familia, etc, etc. Después de un pequeña visita de fantasmas finalmente vamos a clasificarnos. Dios que hambre tengo.

Las puertas se abren y nos presentan ante todo el mundo. Bajo las miradas de unas 400 personas. La profesora McGonagall coloca un taburete frente a nosotros y en el ,el Sombrero Seleccionador. Este es el momento que decidirá como será mi futuro en estos salones. De repente el sombrero comienza a ¿cantar? Básicamente explica sus criterios con todo el mundo aplaudiendo como si fuera el mejor concierto.

-Cuando diga su nombre, póngase el sombrero y sentaos en el taburete para ser seleccionados-declaro la profesora- Abbot ,Hannah

Y siguió y siguió. Después de 2 docenas de personas, finalmente

-Potter, Harry

Sin mirar detrás de mi agarro el sombrero que era demasiado grande y me lo puse

-¿Ravenclaw? Hmmm… entiendo su razonamiento ¿pero las adversidades no le ayudaran a crecer mas fuerte como persona?

¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Puede esta cosa leer mi mente?

-No soy una cosa , soy un artefacto antiguo y si puedo leer tu mente

¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Qué brujería es esta?

-No lo diré. Volvamos a su clasificación

Ravenclaw. Puedo enfrentarme a todas las adversidades mas tarde, ahora estoy en la escuela y me encantaría algo de paz

-Que así sea. ¡RAVENCLAW!

Quitándome el sombrero me recibe una ovación contenida ¡Que gilipollas egoístas! ¿Qué no encajaba en vuestro molde imaginario? ¿verdad? Que os jodan. Camino con calme a la mesa azul, actuó amable y hago como si me preocupara por el resto de la clasificación.

Terminada, el director Albus Dumbledore se puso de pie

-¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar , me gustaría decir unas palabras: ¡Nitwit Blubber Oddment Tweak!

Guauu. Me faltan palabras. Todo el mundo esta aplaudiendo y animando así que supongo que esto es normal aquí.

De repente toneladas de alimentos aparecen de la nada. Glorioso. Antes de que decenas de personas que me rodean empiecen a hacerme preguntas, yo mismo empiezo a rellenarme con un poco de todo, con gracia , por supuesto. Con tanta comida puedo evitar cualquier conversación larga, solo asiento con la cabeza cunado se presentan.

Cuando todo el mundo acaba el director se levanta de nuevo

-Tengo algunas notificaciones para daros

Está prohibido el Bosque Prohibido, no hacer hechizos en los pasillos, practicas de Quidditch, aburrido-

-Y ,por ultimo, el corredor en el tercer piso en el lado derecho esta fuera de limites si no quieren una muerte muy dolorosa

¿Este tipo va en serio? ahora todo el mundo va a querer saber que hay ahí .Solo asiente y actúa como si nada fuera de lo común esta sucediendo

No soy curioso. En lo mas mínimo. Tal vez un poco. Mucho en realidad

-Y ahora antes de ir a la cama ¡vamos a cantar la canción de la escuela!

Je. Ne esp…¿por qué todos en pie? No me digas que

Hogwarts, Hogwarts , gran verrugoso Hogwarts…

Mi fe en esta escuela, ido

El camino a la Sala Común de Ravenclaw era bastante largo, un montón de escaleras de caracol, así que debe estar en una de las torres. En la parte superior, el prefecto se detiene frente a una puerta si pomo ,solo hay una aldaba con forma de águila.

-A diferencia de otras casas no tenemos una contraseña para entrar en la sala común

Llama a la puerta

-El hombre que lo compro no lo necesita. El hombre que lo necesita no lo sabe-dijo la… ¿puerta?

Ataúd

-Ataúd- respondió el prefecto

la sala común es circular , con muchas ventanas que proporcionan una visión clara de casi todos los terrenos de Hogwarts. La vista es increíble ,debemos estar muy alto. La cúpula esta pintado con estrellas y las paredes están cubiertas de seda azul; en general muy limpio, ambiente tranquilo, me gusta. El prefecto nos señala las escaleras que conducen a las torres. Bueno, yo quería una habitación, pero no; todos compartimos una habitación que aunque amplia no es muy privado. Cansado ,todo el mundo se cambia rápidamente y se fue a dormir.

**RESPECTO A 8 METROS BAJO TIERRA, COMO HE DICHO SI EL AUTOR NO ACTUALIZA NO PUEDO SEGUIR TRADUCIENDO. Y YO NO ME VEO CAPAZ DE CONTINUARLO, SI ALGUIEN QUIERE CONTINUARLO BIENVENIDO SEA**

**¿REVIEWS?**


	3. Chapter 3

**SOLO MAGIA**

**CAPITULO 3**

-Harry

Una voz muy cerca de mi ,me despierta de un sueño increíblemente cómodo

-¡Potter!

Me vuelvo y veo a un rubio, Anthony, tirando de mis sabanas

-¿Qué?- pregunto en un tono menos molesto de lo que soy

-El desayuno ya ha empezado y tenemos pronto Herbolaria.

Poco a poco me pongo de pie y empiezo a prepararme. 5 minutos mas tarde ajusto mis túnicas azules y veo que todos mis compañeros ya bajaron, bien. Eso hará tener el día en paz. Si que se acostumbraron a mi rápidamente. Poniendo bien mi pelo, voy abajo

-¿Te tomo tu tiempo ,eh, Harry?

Un paquete de niños ,sospecho que todos de primer año, de pie en medio de la sala común, mirándome. Los estudiantes mayores también, se podría pensar que sabrían algunos modales.

-Vámonos ya- una morena se quejo, Lisa creo

Yo simplemente asentí y seguí adelante. En el camino de la sala era hora de "eso"

-Harry ¿dónde vives?- pregunto un tipo ,bastante seguro de que su nombre era Terry

¿Y eso que importa? Oh bueno ,están todos interesados en mi. Bien podría mostrar interés en ellos, podría funcionar.

-Londres ¿y tu?- y la pelota te rebota

-Ehhhhh ¿Devon?- respondió Terry ,claramente no esperaba esa pregunta

-¿Es agradable allí? –chúpate el combo

-Si ,esta bien , aunque se pone bastante lluvioso

Otros no satisfechos con el flujo de conversación ,se unen a nosotros

-¿Donde has aprendido magia ,antes de Hogwarts?- pidió Padma

¿A que viene eso? ¿Por qué debería saber magia antes de Hogwarts? Yo sospechaba que ellos sospechan que soy muy especial pero ¿cuál es la prisa? ¿El mal fue vencido, no?

-No¿ y tu?

-No , pero usted es ,ya sabes…

-¿Hmmm?

-Había rumores de que Dumbledore le enseño personalmente

-Nunca he conocido al tipo ,a excepción de ayer

Mis palabras dejan miradas perplejas. Maldita sea ¿por qué tardamos tanto en llegar?, tanta hambre

-¿Estas decepcionado por no clasificarte en Gryffindor?- pregunto Anthony

Estoy exactamente donde yo quería estar

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, los Potter siempre han ido a Gryffindor y todo el mundo te esperaba allí, siendo heroico y todo eso

Lo se

-Entonces, no soy yo quien esta decepcionado ,excepto "todo el mundo"

Hall a la vista, acelera

Durante el desayuno adopto mi estrategia anterior de solo asentir porque no se debe hablar mientras come ¿no? La mitad de la sala, como se esperaba, me miro constantemente y descaradamente expreso sus opiniones "informadas"

-Parece un poco aburrido

-En el lado corto

-¿Dónde esta la cicatriz?

Puedo oíros. Es hora de dejar de ser el centro de atención. Me pongo de pie y para mi sorpresa todos mis nuevos conocidos de pie también. Joder ¿Soy líder ahora? Podéis tomaros vuestro tiempo sabéis

-Herbolaria comienza en un par de minutos. Buen aviso Harry

Si tu lo dices

Damos un paseo hasta llegar al invernadero y nos sumamos a los Slytherin. Me doy cuenta del chico rubio de la tienda de túnicas, Malfoy, mirándome. Da un paso hacia mi pero es una lastima, el maestro llega.

-Bienvenido todo el mundo- dijo la señora mayor de aspecto amigable

Durante media hora, escuchamos básicamente salud , seguridad y luego proceder a regar unas flores. Este no va a ser mi tema favorito. Finalmente ,después de horas de aburrimiento, somos libres de irnos. Fuera del invernadero, sucede lo inevitable.

-Potter

-¿Si?

-Mi nombre es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, ya nos hemos encontrado, pero no hubo introducción apropiada- dice Draco con la mano extendida

-Potter, Harry Potter, si me acuerdo- respondo y dándole la mano

-Ravenclaw no muestra tanta promesa como Slytherin, pero es mejor que el zafio Gryffindor o desesperado Hufflepuff, encantado de conocerte.

A continuación, hace un petulante gesto de despedida y se va. Cuando me dirijo a coger mi mochila, me encuentro con todos mis compañeros esperándome.

-¿Conoces a Malfoy?-dice Anthony

-¿Fue sabio?-añade Lisa

-Conocí al chico una vez y ¿qué era sabio?

-La declaración de amistad con Malfoy. Su padre era un mortifago y la historia Imperius es la "versión oficial", si entiendes lo que digo-continua Anthony

-¿Cuándo declare algo?

-Usted le estrecho la mano

-¿Y que?

Los pequeños cuervos se apresuraron a iluminarme sobre la definición de los magos de amistad y costumbres sociales. Aprenden rápido.

Siguiente tema es Transfiguración. Ya tengo ganas de que vamos a hacer. Esperando en frente de la clase, pronto estamos con los Hufflepuff. Recibo un par de miradas pero aparte de eso se portan bien. De repente ,la puerta se abre y desde dentro oímos.

-Entrad ,la clase esta comenzando.

Una bruja alta con túnicas verdes nos da una declaración sorprendentemente corto que este es el tema mas difícil que hay y rápidamente convierte su mesa en un perro, vivo, respirando, ladrando y lo vuelve a convertir en una mesa. No tengo palabras como los otros estudiantes. Eso no estaba en nuestros libros de texto de primer año.

Esta introducción, por desgracia se arruino con media hora de teoría sobre como transformar ¿ Cuanto puede mantenerse explicando sobre "visualizar" y "enfocar la magia"? ¿no es lo que se hace cuando se utiliza la magia para conseguir cualquier cosa? Físicamente estoy mirando directamente la parte delantera de la clase donde nuestra querida profesora esta caminando es círculos, pero mentalmente hago mi lista de "cosas por hacer". Somos libres después de esto y hay mucho que hacer

algún libro para deshacerse de este horrible rastreador en mi varita

libro sobre hechizos que alteran la mente. Necesito algo para que nunca me molesten los muggles. Digamos que si me detiene la policía, preguntándose que hace un niño solo por Londres, el juego termino. Pero si pudiera lanzar un hechizo que haga tomar mi palabra como un hecho o hacer lo que le digo o simplemente irse a la mierda, eso seria dulce. Imagínate, podría entrar en cualquier hotel y aceptar cualquier mierda que les doy. Hasta ahora todo lo que se es Imperio que se considera muy oscuro, por una buena razón y Confundus con diferente grado de eficacia

teletransporte o como los magos lo llaman ,aparición. Esto tiene que ser la magia mas útil de todas. No puedo practicar en el castillo, pero este campo anti-aparición de tener un limite

¡Leer la mente! El sombrero se negó a decirme ,pero voy a tener ese poder. Muggles dicen que no importo lo que pase por tu mente siempre será tuyo solamente, ya veremos. Me pregunto si algún mago ya ha accedido a mi mente, debe haber una manera de protegerse también.

Algo me golpea en las costillas

-¡Harry!- susurra Terry

-¡Que!-susurro airadamente

-McGonagall nos dio estas cerillas para convertirlas en agujas. Pensé que estabas escuchando, pero no parabas de mirar al frente

-Ok

Yo solo señalo con mi varita en la cerilla y la obligo a cambiar. Puedo hacerlo fácilmente sin varita

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-exigió Anthony en mi otro lado

-Exactamente como explico el profesor. Imagínese lo que usted quiere que sea y hazlo, nada complejo, es solo un pedazo de madera

Mis compañeros hacen todo lo posible, pero hay un resplandor de plata en sus cerillas.

-Atención todos, la señora Bones completo la transformación ; así que recibe 5 puntos para Hufflepuff- dice la profesora declarando "la ganadora" de la lección

-Hombre, lo has hecho mucho antes que ella, díselo a McGonagall- aconseja Anthony dándome un ligero empujón

Afortunadamente antes de que me obliguen a luchar por los puntos

-Eso es todo por hoy. Para la próxima lección preparad 10 pulgadas de ensayo sobre aspectos básicos de transfiguración

La multitud sale del aula y los cuervos se dirigen a la torre. Hago un giro hacia la biblioteca

-¿Adonde vas Harry?-pregunta Lisa

-A la biblioteca, para el material del ensayo

-¿Material? Son fundamentos. Todo esta en el libro de texto, demonios, después del discurso de McGonagall se puede escribir de memoria

-Tengo sed de mas- digo con cara de póquer

-Haz lo que quieras-dice dándome una mirada de sospecha

Mientras camino en la biblioteca no hay nadie excepto el bibliotecario. Supongo que nadie tiene la voluntad de hacer el trabajo el primer dia. Eso es bueno. Me acerco al gran mapa en el que varias secciones de la biblioteca se nombran. No hay una sección llamada "Disipar", ¿tal vez "Encantos"? No. Hay "Salas", que es una especie de barrera; su magia se coloca sobre algo o algún lugar ¿así que tal vez habrá información sobre disipar tal magia? Voy a empezar por ahí.

Dos hileras de libros y media hora mas tarde ,finalmente tiene un libro con información relevante.

"Anular magia se puede hacer de 2 maneras, ya sea pr expertos en desmantelarlo que requieren un conocimiento completo de la magia en que se trabaja o ataques de fuerza bruta para atravesarla. Obviamente el primer método es el que usted debe esforzarse para usar, pero, naturalmente, nadie es omnisciente y a veces hay que ensuciarse. En este capitulo voy a explicar cuidadosamente en arte de la magia de rasgarla aparte.

Hago uso de este libro. Ahora ; el que altera la mente ,tiene que estar en la sección de encantos

Otra buena media hora y el prometedor pequeño tomo de "Bewitching Tricks" esta conmigo. Después de un largo ascenso estoy en la torre. Me dejo caer en el sillón increíblemente suave, es hora de aprender algo relevante.

-¿Esta satisfecha su sed Harry?

¿Quién? Me doy la vuelta y veo a Lisa y al resto de chicas de mi año

-Usted ha estado buscando durante mas de 1 hora ¿qué encontraste?-continua mientras mira mis libros

-La biblioteca es muy grande. Termine de leer trozos de todo lo que parecía interesante, pero voy a hacer la tarea con los libros de texto- un montón de mierda, pero ella no cree ni una palabra, no necesito leer la mente para saber eso

-Ya veo. Nosotros ya terminamos. Los niños están jugando juegos en su habitación

Ella se aleja pero no sin darme una mirada calculadora

Lo que sea, es el momento de sumergirse en la magia destructiva. Con la poca brisa , que fluye a traces de la ventana de mi lado leo hasta que estoy completamente a oscuras

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO **

**¿REVIEWS?**


	4. Chapter 4

**SOLO MAGIA**

**CAPITULO 4**

Era temprano y ninguno de mis compañeros estaba despierto. Cuando me pongo la bata y arregle mi pelo, pensé en la lectura de ayer. Sacar la traza de mi varita no será fácil porque, obviamente, no voy a ser capaz de usar mi varita para hacerlo. El uso de una varita de alguien mas es una opción, pero estaba claro que las varitas de Ollivander no siempre cooperan y mas importante no tengo forma de saber si lo logre. Los hechizos tienen magnitudes de éxito en función de muchas variables. Lo que necesito es un método claro y simple. El libro menciona círculos rúnicos que proporcionan efectos dependiendo de lo que escribes, pero no tengo conocimiento de runas. Aun así, un simple circulo de limpieza no puede ser tan complejo. Ese es mi siguiente paso.

Bajando por escaleras de caracol, móviles y normales ya temía mi camino de vuelta. Después de Encantos por la mañana, teníamos Astronomía por la noche que se hacia en la torre mas alta de Hogwarts. No era en nuestra torre y teníamos que llevar el equipo. Ok, no mas quejas, ahora comer.

Me siento en el borde cerca de la entrada. Hay muy pocos estudiantes , tan temprano. Este será mi nuevo horario de desayuno estándar. Sin prisa disfruto de la gastronomía de primer nivel de los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts. Justo cuando la sala comienza a llenarse estoy lleno y saliendo.

-¿Ya has terminado ,Harry?

Volviendo hacia su origen ,veo que son mis compañeros

-Si, voy para encantos

-Podrías habernos despertado-se queja Terry

-¿Y arruinar su sueño cuando hay Astronomía esta noche? ¿Parezco tan cruel?-respondo con una sonrisa

¡Ah, claro! Gracias entonces

Se van para comer mientras que yo me dirijo a clase. En frente de la entrada abro "Bewitching Tricks", cubierta que yo he rediseñado para que se lea "Libro reglamentario de hechizos". Libro que hasta el momento, es de valor dudoso. Hay algunos hechizos interesantes para nada cercano a lo que necesito. Un montos de ilusiones y algo de manipulación de emociones, apenas nada acerca de la voluntad y la percepción.

Media hora después, todos los cuervos y leones de primer año se reunieron

-Potter

Un gryffindor pelirrojo se me acerca. La forma en que hablaba era -mas una pregunta en voz alta

-¿Si?-respondo de forma corta

-Soy Ron Weasley, encantado de conocerte

-Harry Potter

Nos damos la mano ,pero Ron no dice nada mas, así que nos quedamos así. Silencio total con cada persona observando, eso seguro; emocionante, tenso y apasionante espectáculo. Finalmente se rompe el silencio

-¿Realmente tienes una cicatriz en forma de rayo?-pregunto con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, lleno de orgullo

Caras de la gente van desde sorprendido a emocionado. Pero todo lo que hago es decir

-Ciertamente

Y vuelvo a la lectura

Momentos después la puerta se abre y un diminuto profesor no pide que entremos

La introducción no fue un discurso, sino un espectáculo. Flitwick hizo que tablas volaran por todas partes, las corto en pedazos y luego las volvió a poner de nuevo. Aunque impresionante, no era para nada cerca del nivel de convertir un objeto inanimado en un ser vivo. Después de breves instrucciones teníamos que realizar un simple Lumos. Realmente leerme todos los libros de texto y practicar de antemano, lo hacia aburrido

De repente una brillante luz apareció en la zona de Gryffindor

-Excelente señora Granger, 5 puntos para Gryffindor

Una muchacha con el pelo castaño desordenado, sonrío con orgullo. Su sonrisa ,mientras no petulante, todavía era molesto. Estilo "¡Alabado sea yo!". Seguro que le hacen algunas miradas desagradables, me refiero a los leones no a mis compañeros.

No es sorprendente que para el final de la lección todo el mundo lograra dominar el encanto. Ahora teníamos tiempo libre hasta la noche. Furtivamente pe dirijo a la biblioteca. Leyendo por horas docenas de libros llenos de círculos rúnicos, tomando notas de todo lo relevante a mis necesidades. Hay mucho que se puede hacer con las runas, ya se cual será una de mis asignaturas optativas. Cansado me detengo y opto por parar, agarrando un tomo particularmente útil me nuevo al Gran Comedor para cenar

-¿Sabes que ,Harry?-inicia Anthony

-¿Qué?

-Realmente eres un Ravenclaw. Este es nuestro segundo dia aquí y ya has pasado mas tiempo en la biblioteca que el promedio de Gryffindor hará en todo el año escolar

-¿Para que estas estudiando tan duro de todos modos?-añade Michael

-Solo para matar el tiempo, no tenemos muchas clases

-¿Qué tal una partida de ajedrez en la sala común? Te reto-declara Terry

Oh bien. Hacerme un recluso total ,incluso con mis compañeros de cuarto puede ser incomodo.

-De acuerdo

Después de la cena nos dirigimos a nuestra torre y jugamos un pequeño torneo entre los primeros años. Terry no solo estaba tratando de ser amable al darme un reto, en realidad me pateo el culo. No voy a permitir que suceda de nuevo, pero una perdida es una perdida y tengo que satisfacerme con un segundo puesto

Después de caer la noche el prefecto nos lleva a través de pasillos oscuros hasta la torre de astrología. La lección es simplemente observar estrellas mientras dibujamos planetas y constelaciones. No veo el punto, tal vez es demasiado alto nivel o algo. Gracias a este agotador viaje de senderismo, una vez de regreso caigo muerto de cansancio.

Al día siguiente teníamos por la mañana Historia de la Magia. Estoy muy confundido con este tema en particular. Después de leer el libro de texto mas o menos aprendí lo básico de los acontecimientos importantes en la historia de los magos sin embargo, nada de lo que el profesor decía tenia sentido. Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras es otro desastre. Todo el mundo estaba a la espera, entonces Quirell paso horas balbuceando sobre nada realmente. Vampiro esto, vampiro aquello ¿A quien le importa? Todo el día, cada semana, durante todo el año. Una pesadilla. Por lo menos mañana tenemos pociones, un material mágico clásico, seguro que será genial.

-Harry Potter, nuestra nueva…celebridad

¿Cuál es su problema?

-¡Potter!-dijo Snape de repente-¿Cuál es la diferencia entre el acónito y el matalobos?

-No hay diferencia

La expresión de Snape cambio de mueca de odio a furia absoluta

-Es la misma planta-añado

-¡Ya lo se!-casi grito el maestro

-¿Qué conseguiría si añado polvo de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?

-No tengo ni idea. No estaba en el libro de texto

-¿Así que usted leyó y recuerda el libro de texto? 5puntos menos a Ravenclaw por sus mentiras

Oh, no lo hagas

-5 puntos menos por sus delirios si prefieres

Jadeos por todas partes

-¡Otros 5 y detención, conmigo, mañana por la noche!

No pienso ir. Voy a tener que preguntar por ahí acerca de este loco, esto no puede ser normal ¿Este es el personal docente de la mejor escuela de magos de Gran Bretaña?

Después de salir de clase ,mis compañeros me ofrecen consuelo

-Dile a Flitwick de esto, el se encargara de Snape-asesora Anthony

-Lo hare, lo hare-le aseguro

¿Cuál es su problema de todos modos? Usted puede probar fácilmente que no era material de primer grado-añade Lisa

-Lo hare, lo hare

-Vamos Harry, se serio

-Lo soy, lo soy

Ella me echa una mirada, me encojo de hombros

-Voy a ir ahora, nos vemos

-Podemos ir contigo

-Puedo manejarlo

Me dirijo a la clase de encantos. Golpeo la puerta

-Pase

Entro y saludo al profesor

-¿Paso algo Sr Potter?

-Si. Al Profesor Snape no parezco caerle bien en general

-Explícate

Explico exactamente lo que sucedió. Bueno, casi exactamente, pero es mi versión y no dudo de que Snape tenga la suya

-Oh Severus

Flitwick parece mas decepcionado que sorprendido ¿Sabe lo que pasa?

-¿Por qué se mete conmigo de esa manera?-le pregunto

-Severus y James , su padre, no se llevaban bien por decirlo suavemente

Genial, me odia por algún tipo de rencor que tuvo con mi padre hace 20 años.

-Voy a hablar con el director, estoy seguro de que Albus hablara con el Profesor Snape sobre su comportamiento y no va a repetirse.

-Eso espero. Gracias profesor

Salgo pero dudo que haya terminado

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO**

**¿REVIEWS?**


	5. Chapter 5

**SOLO MAGIA**

**CAPITULO 5**

Hoy termina mi primera semana en Hogwarts. Nuestra ultima asignatura será vuelo. Tengo que admitir que estoy deseándolo. Nunca he estado en un avión y no se compara con estar montados en un escoba. Seria mejor, si pudiéramos hacerlo sin una escoba, pero incluso la magia tiene limites

-Todo el mundo de pie, frente a una escoba. Vamos daos prisa-dijo la profesora Hooch

Me pongo junto a la escoba menos destrozada. Ahora que lo pienso, no he leído nada sobre vuelo, la teleportación parecía mas importante. Afortunadamente mi conocido en Slytherin no esta aquí para darse cuenta de que le contaba un montón de mierda

-Poned la mano sobre su escoba y gritad ¡Arriba!

Aquí voy

-Arriba

Mi voz se ahogo en un mar de gritos pero, la escoba voló directamente a mi mano. Buen caballito

Todos nos montamos y esperamos obtener una aprobación del profesor. A pesa de todos sus "He estado volando desde que podía caminar" compañeros ,consiguieron cada uno un montón de correcciones

-Ahora cuando suene el silbato, haced una patada ,con fuerza. Mantengan sus escobas constantes, subiendo unos pocos pies y luego ir hacia abajo inclinándose un poco hacia delante

Entonces suena el silbato. Pánico momentáneo cuando ya no siento la tierra firme bajo mis pies, luego un bendito alivio cuando logro estabilizarme.

-Ahora vamos a tratar de volar alrededor del campo, aseguraros de permanecer de permanecer lo suficientemente bajo como para no haceros daño si os caeis

Igualo el ritmo con otros cuervos. De repente alguien pasa ,rozando mi brazo

-Tu la llevas Potter-se ríe Michael mientras huye a toda velocidad

-¿Puedes creer que este idiota?-digo a Anthony que esta junto a mi solo para darme cuenta de que el y todos los demás se alejan también

No pueden ir en serio. Esto es estúpido. Así que decido no quedarme atrás. Acelero sobre un cuervo inconsciente de mi y le golpeo en la espalda con la palma abierta bastante duro

-¡Aaaah! ¡Maldita sea Potter!

-Tu la llevas

Esto desencadena una carrera masiva por todo el campo. Poco a poco empieza a haber menos concursantes. Me olvido de ellos y tomo iniciativa. Esto era relajante, solo volar, sin preocupaciones

-¡Sr Potter! ¡Pare ahora mismo!-la profesora no sonaba feliz

Bueno ahí vienen las preocupaciones

-Es bueno que usted tenga experiencia en la escoba, pero no abra ningún tipo de acrobacias en esta clase ¿Entiendes?

Pero no tengo ninguna experiencia. Espera un minuto, si digo que nunca he montado antes voy a quedar como un prodigio del Quidditch. Vamos a ir con lo que dije a Malfoy.

-Si, lo siento

Después de clase

-Eres bueno Harry ¿quieres entrar en el equipo el año que viene?

No

-Puede…

-Vamos es un deber que todo volador formidable nos ayude a ganar la Copa de Quidditch

-Estoy seguro de que lo harás lo mejor posible. Voy un momento a la biblioteca

-Un momento-dice Lisa con un tono burlón

Piensa lo que quieras

Entro en la biblioteca y antes de dar siquiera 3 pasos

-Potter ¿Vienes aquí para leer cuentos de hadas? Parece un experto en el tema-dijo Snape con un desdén en cada palabra

-Me dijeron que iba a comportar, pero esta aquí a la caza de niños

-¡No es "usted"! Soy profesor

-Si, si ¿Y ese que cuento es? "¿Yo le hago tranquilamente una pregunta y me escupe en la cara?"

-Dos puntos menos y detención por esa boca tuya

-Claro ¿Siempre lanza una rabieta cuando no consigues las cosas a tu manera? Eso es tan maduro

-¡Sigue empujando!-amenaza

Oh, tengo la intención

-Me pregunto ¿cómo alguien tan insignificante como usted consiguió este trabajo. Habilidad en el tema es una cosa, pero necesitas trabajar con niños. Parece ser que tienes problemas personales y los echa en sus estudiantes

¿Qué paso, mi padre le quito su novia? Haha

-¡Silencio! 10 puntos menos de Ravenclaw y detención esta noche

No pienso ir

-Claro, voy a estar allí

Snape se aleja ¿esta temblando? Parece que se enoja fácilmente. Ni siquiera me puse a hablar de mi padre. Vamos a dejarlo para mas tarde, esto esta lejos de terminar si esta listo para acecharme otra vez

Después de acabar en la biblioteca me vuelvo a la torre

**[Oficina del Director]**

-Severus ,usted esta exagerando. Harry solo siente que es injusto para el y responde con el mismo "respeto" que le das. Harry no es James y de ninguna manera tenias razón-dijo el viejo mago

-No se trata de quien tenia razón

-Entonces ¿cuál es el problema?

-Se trata de su actitud, su descaro. Me lanza insultos justo en mi cara

-Como he dicho, mecanismo de defensa

-No hay nada a la defensiva al respecto, se burla de mi. Me enfada a propósito. También sabe acerca de mi historia con su padre

-Si ,Filius lo menciono, le dijo que usted y James no estaban en el mejor de los términos

-Y el mocoso se burlaba

-¿Qué dijo el?

-En realidad no lo dijo, pero…

-Severus, usted sabe de la tarea sumamente importante que tenemos por delante

-Lo se, pero tal vez es mejor que lo usemos. Debes de saber que Potter esta lejos de ser el niño confundido y perdido que esperaba que sea al entrar en Hogwarts

-Tonterías. Usted es el único profesor que dice que es un problema. Otros dicen que es un niño tranquilo

-Veremos

Albus Dumbledore estaba preocupados. Severus puede estar en lo cierto, las cosas no eran como predijeron. Los Dursley le dijeron a Harry acerca de la magia y no había ninguna razón para enviar a Hagrid. Quien sabe como el chico ve ahora el mundo mágico. El no se reunio con los Weasley. No termino en Gryffindor. Todavía había algunas cartas por jugar, sin embargo ,esperaba no tener que hacer ajustes en el plan

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO**

**¿REVIEWS?**


	6. Chapter 6

**SOLO MAGIA**

**CAPITULO 6**

Un par de semanas pasaron. Me lo pase la mayor parte investigando y estar con mis compañeros de casa. Ya encontré todo lo que necesitaba para quitar la traza de mi varita ,pero era mejor esperar hasta Navidad, cundo el dormitorio estaría mas o menos vacío. No puedo correr el riesgo de hacerlo en algún de salón de clases al azar y quedar atrapado por Filch o algún profesor. Estamos en un castillo antiguo y quien sabe si las paredes tenían ojos, las armaduras ojos y con habla la pintura. En cuanto a mi búsqueda de un hechizo que altera la mente, después de docenas de tomos todo volvía al _Confundus . _Era increíblemente versátil, podía desde un simple truco a un cambio de percepción. Naturalmente cuanto mas exigías mas difícil seria, pero eso es de esperar. Usted esta en la escuela Harry ,trabajar duro y aprender.

Ahora que todos los alumnos tuvieron la oportunidad de observar al famoso Niño-Que-Vivio, parecen llegar a la conclusión de que es un chico tranquilo, aburrido que pasa toda su vida en la biblioteca, un verdadero Ravenclaw. Eso es bueno. El problema es que los Cuervos no comparten esa opinión. Al principio eran solo mis compañeros de mi año pero ahora los de años superiores me daban miradas calculadoras. Tengo la condición de "misterioso" y eso es muy malo. La gente le encantan los misterios y pueden ser muy entrometidos. Una vez un cuarto año me pregunto sobre el libro que estaba leyendo y no parecía muy convencido cuando afirme que solo era interesante. No pasan por alto mis notas perfectas, pero ¿qué puedo hacer? ¿Fallar a posta?

Estamos actualmente en la clase de encantos. Después de una breve explicación y demostración vamos a levitar una pluma. Simple. Realmente no debería haber practicado todos esos hechizos antes de que comenzara la escuela. Justo cuando pienso en matar el tiempo con un poco de lectura un drama en las filas delanteras atrae mi atención.

-Lo estas diciendo mal. Es Win-gar-dium Le-vio-sa, haz el "gar" agradable y largo-dijo la bruja de cabello castaño

De acuerdo con Padma , su hermana le dijo que Hermione no es muy popular entre los Gryffindor. Ella no parece no darse cuenta de que a las personas no les gustan que les digan que están equivocados, incluso si se equivocan. Y haciendo una escena así solo sirve para amplificar el odio.

-Hazlo entonces, si eres tan inteligente-respondio Weasley indignado

Así lo hizo, en el primer intento

-Bien hecho. Cinco puntos para Gryffindor-declaro Flitwick

Pero Gryffindor no se veía muy feliz. Señora Granger, veo días oscuros por delante

Después de la lección nos dirigimos a cenar, pero no la cena habitual. Hoy había comidas especiales, ya que era Halloween ,después de todo. Mientras espero la comida oigo a las chicas hablando sobre el incidente de encantos.

-Mi hermana dice que Granger esta llorando en el baño

-¿Qué paso?

-Aparentemente Weasley le dio un pedazo de su mente

-¿Nada, entonces?

-Haha. No, el la insulto después de clases. Dijo que no tenia amigos y ella solo tenia que callarse o algo asi.

-No es de extrañar, después de ser avergonzado asi

No es de extrañar por cierto. Aun asi, tal vez es lo mejor. Hasta ahora lo único que consiguió fue ,miradas molestas enojadas. Ahora que ella vio como la gente reacciona a su "ayuda" se repensaría su enfoque. Si ,esta escuela enseña algo mas que magia.

De pronto, el profesor Quirrell aparece corriendo. Todo el mundo se detiene para ver que esta pasando

-¡Troll! ¡En las mazmorras!-y se desmaya

Entonces ¿qué estas haciendo aquí idiota? ¿No podría el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras encargarse de un troll? Mientras me planteo este misterio todo el salón esta en pleno pánico. Afortunadamente el director les calla y ordena a los prefectos llevar a los estudiantes a sus dormitorios. Subimos las escaleras con el conocimiento de que nuestra torre esta lejos del peligro. El troll ni siquiera cabía por la escalera de caracol.

Llegando al tercer piso, por le rabillo de ojo veo a mi profesor de pociones favorito. Entrando en el corredor del tercer piso. Uno podría pensar que el seria el primero en llegar a las mazmorras como Jefe de la Casa Slytherin ¿No esta su sala común allí? ¿Y su aula de pociones?

Hmmm ¿debo seguir a mis compañeros y esperar pacientemente a ser llamado de nuevo a la fiesta? ¿O utilizo el hecho de que todos los estudiantes están en sus dormitorios y casi todos los maestros en las mazmorras para comprobar ,no solo lo que esta haciendo Snape sino también lo que se oculta en el pasillo prohibido?

Voy a ir con lo segundo. Hábilmente dejando la procesión de cuervos, entro en el pasillo prohibido. Manteniéndome en las paredes y haciendo el menor ruido posible, me muevo hacia delante. Nada por el momento. Me quedo en el camino principal ignorando los pasillos laterales. Final de la ruta y todavía no hay nadie aquí. Me detengo un momento y escucho. Quizás Snape entro en un de las puertas, seria malo si el simplemente salio de repente. Oigo un gruñido detrás de las puertas a mi lado ¿Un gruñido? ¿Qué es eso? Con mucho cuidado tirando de la manija intento abrirla sol para darme cuenta de que esta cerrada. _Alohomora_. Ahora ya no lo esta. Abro ligeramente para ver algo grande y peludo ¿Eso es un perro? Me mira con una, no dos, no tres cabezas en mi dirección.

Mierda. Yo me largo. Corro hacia atrás donde me llevara directamente a las escaleras. Es el camino mas rápido a la torre.

-¡Espera!- Snape grita desde mas alla de la esquina

Cambio rápido de dirección a través de un pasillo lateral desconocido. Otra ramificación y bajo las pequeñas escaleras a mi derecha. Finalmente llego al segundo piso sin voces siguiéndome. Maldita sea, eso estuvo cerca.

Me doy la vuelta y me encuentro con algo. Mirando hacia arriba todo lo que veo es una enorme criatura gris, sucia con extremidades enormes y cabeza pequeña en la parte superior. El troll

DEFCON UNO ¡Mátalo! ¡Mátalo con fuego!

Agarro mi varita y visualizo un infierno de llamas brillantes. El troll ya elevo su maza y estaba a punto de golpear cunado señalo la varita directamente en su cara. Una fracción de segundo mas tarde el brillo me hace tapar los ojos y el calor me hace saltar hacia atrás. La criatura se retorcia de dolor, rugiendo tan fuerte como sea posible. Rueda un poco mas y dejo de moverse. Miro el espectáculo sorprendido por lo que acaba de ocurrir hace unos segundos.

Múltiples pasos me hacen volver a la realidad y me doy cuenta de que tengo que salir de aquí. Sprintando por las escaleras verifico mi ropa en busca de quemaduras, por suerte no hay ninguna. Llego a la entrada de la sala común.

-Soy tan ligero como una pluma, sin embargo, el hombre mas fuerte no me puede mantener mucho mas que un minuto

-Un respiro

Al entrar en la sala recibo un par de miradas curiosas, pero sin mirar atrás me acerco al grupo del primer año y me siento en el sofá

-¿Dónde estabas?-pidio Lisa

Me canse de la subida y me tome un respiro

Excelente. Ahora todos me están mirando

-¿Qué? No comí nada y no soy tan atlético para empezar

-Claro Harry

**[Volviendo a la escena de la matanza]**

El viejo mago observava el cadáver quemado del troll

-¿Qué has visto señora Granger? ¿Quién hizo esto?-pregunta la profesora McGonagall a la traumatizada estudiante

-Y-yo no vi quien era. Estaba escondida, esperando a que el troll pasara , luego vi una luz brillante y luego el fuego

La muchacha esta mintiendo, estaba cubriendo a alguien. No era a Quirell, pensó Dumbledore

-Minerva, Filius, Pomona, notifiquen a los estudiantes que todo esta bajo control

Cuando los profesores se fueron, el director toma el interrogatorio en sus propias manos

-Señora Granger ¿estas segura de que no sabes quien lo hizo? El hechizo que fue echado era muy destructivo, el que lo hizo podría estar herido

-Pero…yo no quiero meterme en problemas

-Nadie va a estar en problemas, solo quiero asegurarme de que los estudiantes están a salvo. Se quedara entre nosotros, te lo prometo

-Harry Potter-dijo Hermione después de una breve pausa

-Ahora ve y disfruta de la fiesta de Halloween-dijo Dumbledore alegre

Estaba alegre, después de todo las cosas estaban volviendo a su cauce

-Asi que el mocoso quema un ser vivo y estas bien con eso- sale Snape de la sombra

-Fue una explosión de magia accidental, Harry solo se defendió

El profesor se fue sin decir una palabra

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Estoy en la biblioteca leyendo varios libros sobre aparición cuando se me acerca

-Hola-dice Hermione, sin mucha confianza en su voz

-Hola

-Me llamo Hermione

-Lo se

-¿Podemos hablar?

Asiento con la cabeza. Ella se agita durante unos segundos

-Quería darte las gracias, probablemente no me viste, pero yo estaba allí cuando te enfrentaste al troll

¡QUE!

-Se que solo te estabas protegiendo,pero aun ayudo que apareciste

¡No no no! ¿Cuál era es hechizo? _Obliviate. _Parece que voy a tener la oportunidad de usarlo. Demonios, esto no es una oportunidad, ¡es una emergencia! Solo tienes que responder esta pregunta correctamente, por favor

-¿Le dijiste a alguien acerca de esto?

-Yo no dije que eras tu cuando la profesora McGonagall pregunto

Buena chica. Hora de ordenar tu cabeza

-Pero se lo dije al director Dumbledore, no te preocupes. Estaba preocupado si te lesionaste con el fuego, no estas en problemas o algo asi-dijo Hermione con una mirada orgullosa en su cara

Tu. Perra

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO**

**¿REVIEWS?**


	7. Chapter 7

**SOLO MAGIA**

**CAPITULO 7**

El incidente de Halloween me dejo un poco paranoico. No a causa de quedar casi atrapado en el pasillo prohibido, ni por casi perder la vida. El problema es a pesar de que se que el director lo sabe y probablemente todo el personal, también, no hay consecuencias. Nadie pregunto nada, que es raro teniendo en cuenta que Dumbledore le dijo a Hermione que estaba preocupado por si me había hecho daño ¿Porqué no comprobar si estoy bien? ¿Tal vez fue a la enfermería y supuso que estaba bien? No , eso no tiene sentido, debería haberme enfrentado directamente, pero no lo hizo ¿Por qué? Incluso si estaba bien ¿no reprendería ,a un estudiante de primer año, por no ir directamente al dormitorio?

En cuanto a Granger, le pedí no difundir la historia de la muerte del troll. Después le di un poco el rollo de estar bajo mucha presión con ser el Niño-Que-Vivió, ella me dio una mirada compresiva y acordó que estuviera "entre nosotros". Desde ese día le doy un gesto de reconocimiento cada vez que nuestros ojos se encuentran en la biblioteca, que son un montón de guiños como estamos allí cada día. Lamentablemente tengo que lidiar con el hecho de que tarde o temprano ella se lo dirá a alguien. La gente funciona de esa manera ,nos encantan las historias interesantes. Un día estará hablando con alguien y decidirá que esto puede alegrar la conversación.

Pero ya es suficiente. Pronto llegara la Navidad y tanto el castillo como la torre cuervo estarán casi vacíos. Demore un montón de cosas esperando este momento. Para prepararme ,pase una considerable cantidad de tiempo en busca de hechizos para mejorar mis capacidades furtivas. Me niego a ser un tonto ,repitiendo un error que no debería haber ocurrido en primer lugar ¿Cómo podría hacer pasos ligeros para ocultarme? Idiotez absoluta. Ahora no voy a emitir ningún sonido, ni olor y lo fundiré en el ambiente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¿Seguro que vas a quedarte Harry?-pregunta Lisa emanado lastima

-Si, ¿cuántas veces voy a tener que repetirlo?-respondo molesto

-Es Navidad, Hogwarts estará casi vacío, no deberías estar aquí-se une Terry

Esa es la principal razón para quedarse

-Puedo manejarlo

Soy un buen amigo así que voy a la entrada para despedirme

De vuelta en la torre evaluó la situación y encuentro solo otros 2 estudiantes, años superiores, no se molestaran con un chico como yo…espero. Cansado de esperar me voy a mi cuarto, cierro la puerta y agarro todas las notas sobre el circulo. Después las transfiguro en piedras y lentamente y con cuidado dibujo las runas con una tiza. A pesar de que es una cosa muy simple y básico me tomo mi tiempo para que sea perfecto en el mas mínimo detalle. 15 minutos mas tarde esta completo.

Pongo la varita en medio, a continuación, una vez mas vuelvo a revisarlo. Si todo va según el plan, luz azulada cubrirá el objeto y luego se dispersara por todo el lugar. Vamos a hacerlo. Levanto mis manos por encima del circulo y digo las palabras mágicas. De repente se vuelve mas brillante y luego la luz me ciega. Éxito , mi varita ya no tiene rastreador

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Feliz Navidad Potter

-¡Despierta ya!

Dadme un respiro. Puse mi infernal reloj a una hora mas tarde. Si puedo dormir cómodamente a las 10 ¿por qué no hacerlo? Los cuervos de año superior no parecían preocuparse y actualmente se divertían atormentándome para sacarme de la cama. No puedo culparlos ,es Navidad. Personalmente nunca las he disfrutado con los Dursley pero entiendo que no este no es el caso con la mayoría de personas. Mirando a un lado me doy cuenta de que hay paquetes que sugieran que pueden ser para mi. Sorpresa.

Después de que mis compañeros me dejan en paz puedo comprobar lo que tengo.

Primero, algunos dulces de Anthony. A continuación, caramelos de Lisa, luego Terry y el resto de mis compañeros de primer año. Ya pensé en eso y envie también, no quería parecer grosero. Justo encuentro un pequeño paquete debajo de todo. Al abrirlo sentí un material muy raro en mis manos. Resulto ser una capa

Era demasiado grande para mi ¿Por qué alguien me envía ropa que obviamente no se ajusta a su edad? Sin embargo, este material, hay algo extraño en ella. Me la pongo ,con capucha y todo. La mitad de ella arrastrándose por el suelo

-Harry ,vayamos juntos ,es Navidad

-¿Harry?

¿Qué le pasa? Estoy de pie aquí

el estudiante entra en mi habitación y mira a su alrededor, aparentemente ajeno a mi a solo un par de metros delante de ella ¿ Que esta pasando?

Camino mas cerca hasta que estoy al lado suyo. Aun nada

-Deja de esconderte- exige la chica molesta

Una capa de invisibilidad ¿Por qué alguien me da algo tan valioso y raro?

Camino de vuelta a la pila de regalos y busco a través de los paquetes rotos. Hay una nota

_Su padre me la dejo antes de morir. Es hora de que le sea devuelto. Úsalo bien_

¿Ok? ¿Sin nombre ni nada?

_Úsalo bien_

Oh, yo lo hare

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Es de noche ,estoy sentado en la biblioteca mirando los libros de la sección prohibida buscando algo que no estaba en ninguna parte: leer la mente. Ha estado en mi cabeza mucho tiempo y no haber encontrado nada ,me volvía loco. Saco un libro prometedor del estante. Tiene una cabeza humana con el cráneo abierto con el cerebro visible en la portada. Se titulaba _"Las artes de la mente"_. Vamos a ver

_El arte de profundizar en la mente de los demás se llama Legeremancia. Es una magia compleja, pero no a causa de la dificultad de hacer el hechizo. La dificultad radica en la complejidad de la mente humana. Usted tiene que navegar por una cantidad aparentemente infinita de pensamientos y recuerdos, encontrar y luego interpretarlos, para adquirir la información que busca. Lo opuesto es la Oclumancia, que le permite protegerse de los invasores de mente. Es mucho mas fácil, ya que esta dentro de las fronteras de su propia mente._

Este libro viene conmigo, no hay duda sobre eso

Salgo de la biblioteca y se encienden las luces en el otro extremo del pasillo. Con mi manto nuevo, mejorado con los encantos de sigilo descaradamente corro en medio del pasillo. Las luces son cada vez mas cerca y están subiendo. Me encuentro en el tercer piso, ¡oh! Me pregunto que esta pasando aquí. Justo en la entrada a la parte prohibida estoy a unos metros de George y Fred Weasley ,enemigos mortales de Filch

Ellos no me pueden ver, obviamente, gracias a mi capa, pero tampoco me pueden oír gracias al encanto de amortiguación del sonido. Es una barrera muy cerca de mi que anula todas las ondas de sonido que emito. Podría golpear la pared con un martillo y ellos podrían ver el daño pero no oír los golpes atronadores. También soy precavido y también tengo una barrera para el olor, así no me puede oler la señora Norris. Lastima que ese hechizo camaleónico es ahora inútil, fusionarme contra la pared seria genial.

Los gemelos no están muy lejos de la habitación del monstruo ¿Son conscientes del peligro?

-Finalmente vamos a ver lo que hay ahí

-Si, Snape y Filch acechan este área tan frecuentemente que apenas hay oportunidad para colarse

-¿Qué pasa con eso de todos modos, Filch lo entiendo, pero Snape?

-Hoy lo veremos

Supongo que no son conscientes

-Comprueba el mapa

¿Un mapa?

-¡Aaahhhhh!

-¿¡Que estas haciendo, cállate?!

-¡Hay alguien aquí!

-No hay nadie aquí

-Mira. Harry Potter

¡Pero que!

-¡Stupefy!

Uno de los gemelos lanza un aturdidor en mi dirección. Me aparto

-¡A la izquierda!

Fallan de nuevo

-¿¡Quien esta ahí?!- dice una voz en el otro extremo del pasillo. Es Filch

-Larguémonos-dice un gemelo al otro

Salen huyendo por el otro pasillo

¿Qué era ese mapa? ¿Cómo les dijo que estaba al lado de ellos? No hay duda de que tendrán preguntas para mi mañana

Pasando casualmente junto a Filch me vuelvo a la torre. De forma accidental cierro las puertas del pasillo usando una maldición de empuje y llevando a Filch en dirección opuesta de donde huyen los gemelos. Vaya ,soy tan torpe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO**

**¿REVIEWS?**


	8. Chapter 8

**SOLO MAGIA**

**CAPITULO 8**

Después de un largo sueño , es la hora de ir al desayuno. Cruzando la entrada del gran comedor puedo ver de inmediato a los 2 pelirrojos mirándome. Haciendo caso omiso de ellos me siento en la mesa de Ravenclaw y me pongo una deliciosa comida. Como poco a poco disfrutando cada bocado hasta que caminan a mi mesa y se sientan en el lado opuesto.

-Hola, soy Fred

-Y yo soy George

-Harry-me presento con una ligera inclinación de cabeza inseguro y nervioso. Estoy siendo abordado por 2 estudiantes mayores de diferente casa. Como primer año que soy debo parecer intimidado

-¿Estas familiarizado con el castillo, Harry?-pide Fred

Continuo con mi acto y hago un pequeño encogimiento de hombros

-Conocemos el castillo bastante bien. Puede ser espeluznante a veces ¿Quieres escuchar una historia?

Así que este es su enfoque. Vamos a escucharlo

-Por supuesto

-Ayer estábamos fuera pasado el toque de queda, explorando el tercer piso-comienza George

-¿Pero el pasillo esta prohibido?-digo con cara sorprendida

-Si, por eso tuvimos que tener mucho cuidado-continua el gemelo-Después de esquivar a Filch un par de veces, llegamos muy cerca de las puertas que no deben ser cruzadas bajo la amenaza de una muerte dolorosa

Yo grito de terror

-Y entonces sucedió-dice Fred con tono dramático- Nos dimos cuenta de que algo estaba detrás de nosotros, pero después de mirar a nuestro alrededor no vimos nada. Lanzamos hechizos pero no acertamos

-¿Entonces que hicisteis?

-Filch llego gritando y tuvimos que huir

-Oh

-Así que Harry ¿qué crees que fue?-pide George mientras me da una mirada inquisitiva

-Ni idea-respondo mirándolo fijamente a la cara y continuo- Tal vez fue solo una imaginación vuestra. Usted dijo que no vio nada y que no golpeo nada ¿verdad? ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que había algo allí?-ahora era mi turno de dar un mirada inquisitiva

-Parece que tenemos un listillo aquí ,Fred

-Listillo de hecho

Y se alejan ¿Segunda ronda esta noche entonces? Ok

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Después de pasar la tarde leyendo acerca las artes misteriosas de la Legeremancia, el reloj da las 12. Tengo que encargarme de ese mapa, no puedo tener gente espiando cada uno de mis movimientos. Me dirijo a la tercera planta ,donde sin duda me esperan. Habrá una trampa, no hay duda sobre eso. No pueden verme ni oírme, pero ese pedazo de papel les da un lugar bastante exacto.

Para no hacer las cosas fáciles para los Weasley decido entrar al pasillo prohibido por una entrada secundaria. Cualquier trampa establecida: evadida

Otra forma de solucionar mi desventaja es moverme rápido. No van a mirar el mapa constantemente y así estaré fuera del lugar donde esperan que yo este.

Corriendo por el pasillo principal escaneo el área, nada. Despierta Harry, no eres el único que aprende de sus errores, no habrá ninguna luz que me guie.

De repente hay una luz, pero esta se movía en mi dirección ,era un hechizo. Protego. El hechizo rebota justo en medio de mi escudo azul brillante y vuelve por donde vino. Se estrella contra una pared y por un momento ilumina la zona.

Están usando camuflaje ,genial. Señalando mi varita en la dirección general de los gemelos conjuro una pequeña bola de luz. Antes de que tengan oportunidad de aprovechar mi falta de movimiento la lanza volviendo la cabeza hacia otro lado. Una fracción de segundo mas tarde una explosión cegadora estalla detrás de mi. No pueden ver el mapa si están ciegos.

La batalla esta en mi favor por lo que avanzo a la posición enemiga. Después de haber pasado días buscando en toda la biblioteca información sobre disipación ya se como hacerlos visibles. Haciendo un movimiento de varita medianamente complejo envió un humo purpura a la pared por la que deben estar, gimiendo porque no pueden ver una mierda, paro nada se revela ¿Dónde están? Mientras pensaba, una puerta cercana se cierra fuertemente, muy sospechoso

Para no abrir la puerta y convertirme en blanco fácil reviento las bisagras ¿Por qué no? El pasillo esta fuera de servicio este año

Corro con el encanto de escudo activo y me cubro detrás de una fila de mesas

-¡Harry! ¿Por qué no podemos hablar de esto?

Dejando caer la barrera del sonido respondo

-Continua

-¿Quieres saber como sabíamos que estabas allí a pesar de ser invisible, no?

-Si

-Nosotros como lo has conseguido. Como compañero saltador de toques de queda permítenos compartir conocimientos ¿Qué te parece?

Extraño, solo uno de ellos esta hablando

Observando las esquinas de la habitación, noto a mi izquierda una pequeña distorsión. El debe de estar moviéndose muy lentamente. Soy un idiota por abrir la boca. Todo lo que hice fue desviar su hechizo, no tiene ninguna razón para rendirse todavía. Pero pronto van a tenerla. Asumo que este doble debe de tener el mapa buscando mi ubicación como con mi voz. Puedo usarlo

Me muevo a una zona mas abierta hablando fuerte y claro

-Estoy usando desilusion ¿Y tu mapa?

Esperando un aturdidor en cualquier momento yo ya estoy apuntando mi varita al gemelo camuflado

-Mentir no esta bien Harry. Es necesario un poco de disciplina

Un aturdidor viene hacia mi, pero realizo un protego y vuelve hacia el lanzador

-¿Lo tienes Fred?

No digo nada. Echo una disipación sobre el gemelo inconsciente para tomar el mapa ¡Mierda! No esta aquí, el se estaba guiando solo por mi voz

-¿Fred?

-Fred esta tomando una siesta

-Maldita sea. Vamos a cesar el fuego esta vez. Su entrada debe de haber llamado la atención, Filch estará aquí pronto

-El no puede verme ni oírme. No se acerca de ustedes 2 sin embargo

-¿Cuáles son tus demandas?

-Dame tu palabra de que me enseñaras el mapa. Si te niegas voy a esperar hasta que Filch llegue y tomarlo

-Eres un duro negociador chico. Estoy de acuerdo

-Mañana durante el desayuno hablaremos

Revivo a Fred y salgo. Corro por las escaleras y veo a Filch subir hasta el tercer piso. Estoy seguro de que podrán manejarlo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Al entrar en el gran comedor ,inmediatamente me asaltan los gemelos pelirrojos

-¿Sin prisa, Harry?

-Dijiste "durante el desayuno" , ¿recuerdas?

-Dadme un descanso , no he tardado tanto

-Son casi las 10

-Perfecto

Nos sentamos en la mesa de los cuervos y yo me pongo la comida mientras hablan

-Este es el mapa de los Merodeadores

-¿Merodeador?-pregunto intrigado

-Los Merodeadores eran un grupo de 4 bromistas que asistieron a Hogwarts hace años; Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta crearon este mapa que muestra todo el castillo junto con sus pasadizos secretos. Su característica mas fuerte y el que usted esta interesado es que localiza cada maga y bruja en el castillo. Lo mas probable es que este vinculado a las salas

-¿Bromistas?¿ Ellos crean un objeto que se nutre de la magia de este castillo, la magia de los fundadores, ampliamente venerados como los mas poderosos seres mágicos y eran bromistas?

-Eran estudiantes, tal vez son famosos ahora. El mapa solo muestra sus alias

-¿Cómo adquiristeis esta maravilla?

-En el primer año nos pillo Filch y nos llevo a su oficina. Había un estante etiquetado "Confiscado y altamente peligroso". Naturalmente tuvimos que buscar en su interior

-¿Puedo verlo?

-Compruébalo

A continuación, coloca un pedazo de papel doblado delante de mi. Lo abro y esta en blanco

-¿Cómo se activa?

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas- dicen a dúo y agitando la varita

Se forman líneas de tinta y todo Hogwarts esta delante de mis ojos. Pequeños puntos con nombren en ellos aparecen también. Dumbledore en lo alto de una torre, probablemente su despacho, Snape en las mazmorras, yo ,aquí. Impresionante

-¿Cuánto quieres por el?-pregunto. Esto no tiene precio. Voy a estar en esta escuela durante 7 años, seria realmente útil

-Este es un artefacto invaluable Harry. Los Merodeadores eran nuestros ídolos

Era de esperar

-Así que…¿nos dices como puedes ser completamente invisible?

-No

-¡Vamos!

-Ustedes trataron hacerme derramar mis secretos ayer y luego me establecisteis una emboscada ¿Si hubierais tenido alguna ventaja, me habríais dicho sobre el mapa?

-Ya sabias sobre la existencia del mapa. No teníamos ni idea de que tuv… ¡una capa de invisibilidad!

-¿Qué?-trato de hacerme el sueco

-Eso es, habíamos estado pensando en hechizos, pero era un objeto todo el tiempo

-Eso tiene sentido hermano

Aplaudo sin entusiasmo

-Bueno, ahora que cada uno lo ha descubierto, hablemos sobre secretos, específicamente ese pasillo…-los gemelos prestan atención

Tenia que advertirles

-Hay un Cerberus allí-digo casualmente como si fuera perfectamente normal

-¡Que!

-Es un perro de 3 cabezas gigante

-Sabemos lo que es un Cerberus ¿Por qué esta ahí?

-Ni idea

-Recordando mis planes les hago una pregunta importante

-¿Sabéis hasta donde se extiende la sala anti-aparición?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO**

**¿REVIEWS?**


	9. Chapter 9

**SOLO MAGIA**

**CAPITULO 9**

Al caer la noche me escapo de la torre como de costumbre. Esta vez sin embargo, la biblioteca no es mi destino. De hecho Hogwarts no es mi destino.

De acuerdo con diversos escritos la sala anti-aparición cubre todo el castillo, pero sin datos específicos. Supongo que la gente asume que los fundadores podían hacer cualquier cosa ¿Diez hectáreas? No hay problema. Pero de acuerdo con los gemelos o mas bien algún hermano mayor suyo, la sala no se estira lejos en el bosque, ya que perturbaría a algunas criaturas. Como soy capaz de hacerme invisible y no hacer ningún ruido me dirijo a los arboles sin miedo.

Al final llego a un pequeño claro, este lugar servirá. Primero quito todas las piedras y palos. Cada libro describe que la aparición es una habilidad difícil y peligrosa. Sin embargo, es el método de transporte mas popular entre la gente mágica y había una lista de hechizos fáciles por si había una desparticion. Estoy un poco perdido ¿La aparición es difícil o no? Vamos a verlo

Veo el destino delante. Estoy muy decidido a aprender esta habilidad. Me centro…

Nada

Me concentro totalmente. No deseo nada mas que llegar. Me centro…

Nada

Esto era jodidamente brillante. No esperaba hacerlo al primer intento, pero algo debía suceder para tener algo con lo que trabajar

De repente oigo algo en movimiento. Viene del bosque ¿Era uno de los monstruos que habitaban este lugar?

No ,era Quirell paseándose despreocupadamente por el claro ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí? Para alguien que tenia miedo de su propia sombra parecía comodo en este lugar oscuro y sombrio ¿Era eso una sonrisa satisfecha en su cara?

Otro sonido se escucha. Esta vez viene en la dirección de Hogwarts. Después de unas ramas rotas y pajaros asustados ,Snape entra en el claro ¿Se han reunido aquí? Espeluznante

-Severus ¿p-porque q-quieres verme a-aquí de todos los lugares?

Esa en una buena pregunta. Otra buena pregunta era porque el comportamiento de Quirell cambio de nuevo. Teniendo en cuenta su cara antes de que el maestro de pociones apareciera ¿Todo era falso? Todo el año tartamudeando como un imbécil ¿Con que propósito?

-Pense que podíamos mantener esto en privado. Los estudiantes no deben saber acerca de la Piedra Filosofal, después de todo

¿La piedra filosofal? Seguramente no se referirá a "esa" piedra filosofal ¿no?

-¿ Y-y que Severus?

-Ha habido una gran cantidad de actividades sospechosas, últimamente, en la tercer piso particularmente

-Yo n-no…

-¿Has encontrado la manera de pasar mas alla de la bestia de Hagrid?

¿Pasar? ¿Bestia de Hagrid? Eso es un monton de información Severus. Asi que el perro esta custodiando la entrada. Supongo que para proteger la piedra

-P-pero yo…

-Usted no me quiere como su enemigo Quirell

-¿Q-que s-significa?

-Sabes exactamente lo que quiero decir, asi que será mejor de que dejes de actuar

-L-lo juro n-no

-Muy bien ,hablaremos de nuevo pronto y por tu propio bien es mejor que pienses sobre esto

Snape se dio la vuelta y se fue en dirección al castillo. Quirell se quedo allí y después de que estuviera lo suficientemente lejos, puso una postura relajada y confiada. Una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su rostro y se en dirección al bosque ¿Por qué? ¿Qué esta haciendo allí?

Sin haber tenido éxito en la aparición y no ser tan estúpido como para seguir a Quirell, me dirijo de nuevo a la torre para dormir un poco

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Al dia siguiente, justo después del desayuno me dirijo a la biblioteca para investigar la Piedra Filosofal. Todo lo que se es que es solo un mito muggle y tal vez se trata de algo totalmente diferente para los magos ¿Tal vez no es tan valiosa? ¿Tal vez no posee todo ese poder? ¿Quizas hay muchas mas piedras?

Buscando en la sección de alquimia, lo encuentro. Explica que efectivamente , la piedra filosofal produce la sustancia divina legendaria El Elixir de la Vida. Posee muchas mas cualidades maravillosas. Pero una línea me lamo realmente la atención.

_La única piedra filosofal existente en la actualidad pertenece a Nicolas Flamel. Maestro alquimista que instruyo ,entre otros, a Albus Dumbledore, también un alquimista señalado._

Por lo que es ciero. Este tipo Flamel dio a Dumbledore la piedra para su custodia y esta usando la escuela, protegiéndola con monstruos y Dios sabe que mas.

Pensándolo bien, Snape pregunto a Quirell si encontraba una manera de pasar mas alla del perro, insinuando que Quirell esta buscando una manera y por lo tanto conseguir la piedra ¿Pero si Snape esta tan preocupado por Quirell robar la piedra y las actividades sospechosas en el pasillo, porque no avisa al director? ¿Tal vez ya lo sabe? Entonces ¿por qué correr el riesgo y no capturar al cabeza turbante? ¿Tal vez quieren atraparlo in fraganti? ¿Entonces porque Snape es tan abierto acerca de sus sospechas? Nada tiene sentido

Aun asi, podría mirar que hay mas aparte del perro

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO **

**¿REVIEWS?**


	10. Chapter 10

**SOLO MAGIA**

**CAPITULO 10**

Si quiero ir mas allá del Cerbero y descubrir lo que los 2 profesores discuten con tanta intensidad, el primer paso es leer acerca de la cosa. Búsqueda de información relevante puede ser complicada, ya que supuestamente Quirell no figuraba hace 4 meses. Aun así, no puedo entrar y descuartizar el perrito, seria una clara señal de que algo esta pasando. Y no es que eso seria una tarea fácil en un lugar cerrado, la habitación no era muy espaciosa. Podría simplemente pasar inadvertido, ¿pero es prudente no estar preparado? No había puertas por lo poco que conseguí ver si era una indicación ¿Un camino mágico escondido tal vez?

**[Oficina del director]**

Albus Dumbledore estaba mirando por la ventana ; la luna era claramente visible

Sabia que el joven Harry estaba interesado con el pasillo prohibido, pero por si solo no era suficiente. Para asegurarse de que Voldemort no conseguía la piedra tenia que ocultarla en el Espejo de Oesed. El uso de cualquier magia menor no funcionara con Tom, es demasiado brillante para los hechizos comunes. El truco consistía en mostrar a Harry el espejo de tal manera que el piense que era una completa coincidencia. Después de que el se quede mirando su deseo mas profundo, sin duda, su familia, lo buscara de nuevo y luego lo confrontare y explicar que tengo que llevarlo a otra parte. Cuando se enfrente a su némesis profetizado el sabrá que hacer

Un sonido como un antiguo reloj despertador despierta al director de su meditación

Finalmente allí. Le daré un día o dos. Con ese pensamiento el viejo mago se retira para pasar la noche

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maldita sea ¿por qué encantaron un libro así? Parece que Filch se canso de la búsqueda del culpable en el desorden en los pasillos. Después de un desafortunado accidente en la sección restringida me encuentro corriendo a pesar de que se supone que debo ser indetectable

En primer lugar, un libro que activa alguna medida de seguridad y se ilumina toda la biblioteca

Luego, a medida que trato de salir, las luces me siguen. Debe de ser algún tipo de mecanismo de detección ¿Sensores de movimiento?

Filch persiguiendo es un cosa, pero Snape aparecer y lanzar hechizos en cada esquina es muy molesto ¿Cómo llego hasta mi tan rápido de todos modos? Algunos hechizos los reconozco como disipación, inútiles, pero otros son desconocidos por tanto peligrosos

-¿¡Cuantos?!-grito el profesor

-¡Solo uno!-responde Filch con una sonrisa, contento de que va a capturar al malhechor

Después de numerosas maniobras en los estantes estoy en la salida. De repente las luces se apagan. Dándome la vuelta veo que Snape carga directamente hacia mi. No podría haberme visto ¿cómo lo…? Salas

Snape debe de haber puesto barreras en cada salida. Quitar el detector le haría darse cuenta de que ha sido destruido. Todo lo que puedo hacer es correr lo mas rápido que pueda.

Corriendo a toda velocidad por el pasillo oía sus gritos

-¡Ya esta!-grito Snape

-¡Te cogeremos!-amenazo Filch corriendo mas rápido de lo que un hombre de su edad debería ser capaz

Después de girar 2 veces por los pasillo me meto en un aula. Extraño ¿por qué no corro a la torre? Podría hacerlo, no es como que ellos puedan detectarme mas allá de su pequeña emboscada. Me siento atraído aquí, como que quiero estar aquí ¿qué es este sentimiento?

Dando unos pasos veo un espejo enorme, el doble de mi tamaño. Hay un inscripción en ella : "_Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse"_

Guau ¡que alucinante misterio! "_Esto no es tu cara, sino de tu corazón el deseo"_ ¿Porque esta este espejo en este salón de clases al azar? De todos los lugares de este enorme castillo, tiene que estar aquí. Y no es como que yo quería estar aquí. Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto. Hora de irse

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A la siguiente noche vuelvo a la biblioteca. Técnicamente el fracaso de ayer no fue un fracaso. No me atraparon y no tiene ni idea de quien soy. Sin embargo, si no me presento de nuevo pueden pensar que me asuste y que le suba el ego. Me niego. A partir de hoy voy a dejar una señal de que yo estuve allí, pero que no solo no me podían atrapar, sino que hasta yo les informe de ello. Eso les pondrá en su lugar

Mientras yo estaba pensando en maneras creativas de cabrear al conserje y al maestro de pociones oí un susurro

-¿Harry? ¿Estas ahí?

Dos cabezas pelirrojas se asomo de detrás de una armadura

Quitando la insonorización respondo

-Estoy

-¿Estas ocupado?- pide el gemelo

-Mas o menos

-¿Hambriento?

-¿Qué es todo esto?-respondo molesto

-Síguenos

Corro detrás de los gemelos, hasta llegar a una pintura de varias frutas. Después de que uno toque la pera un mango se revela

-Bienvenido a las cocinas-declaran simultáneamente y abren la pintura que en realidad es una puerta

Dentro todo un ejercito de elfos domésticos puede verse trabajando, lavando platos… La habitación entera es del tamaño del Gran Comedor y tienen las mismas mesas colocadas en las mismas posiciones

-Estamos debajo del gran salón-deduzco

-Cierto Harry ¿Qué tal si comemos algo y nos hablas de lo que paso ayer?

-¿Que?

-Vimos la persecución que tuviste con Snape y Filch en la biblioteca. Estábamos revisando el mapa, no te espiábamos ,así que no te preocupes

Les cuento la frustración del conserje y la participación de Snape

-Vaya, están intensificando su juego-dice uno de los gemelos

-Si, hicimos un buen lio en el pasillo prohibido. Y cuando me refiero a nosotros ,me refiero a ti Harry

-Lo que sea. Oye ¿sabéis como pasar de forma inadvertida ante el Cerbero?

-¡Vas a volver! ¿Por qué?

-Acabo de conseguir nueva información y soy curioso

Los mellizos me miran con anticipación. Respondo con un encogimiento de hombros preguntando

-¡Danos la info!-exclamaron levantándose de la excitación

-No queráis saber, podríais terminar mal

-¡Bueno, ahora tenemos que saber!

-Resulta que no es solo por lo que esta prohibido ir allí. Al parecer hay algo escondido allí y el perro es solo uno de los obstáculos que la protegen-contándoles un poco

-¿¡Mas monstruos?!

-Sin pistas

-Buen, si son monstruos, Hagrid podría saber. El sabe mucho sobre bestias peligrosas

-Si ,el perro es suyo

-¡QUE!-si estuvieran sentados ,se pondrían de nuevo de pie

-¿Conocéis a Hagrid? Dijiste que sabe sobre bestias peligrosas ¿Es eso de conocimiento común?

-En realidad no. Fuimos un par de veces al bosque para recoger algunas hierbas que no nos venden en el callejón. Nos atrapo un par de veces

-¿Podríais preguntarle sobre el perro?

-Pero sabría que lo sabemos y no se supone que tengamos que saberlo

-Pero el ya os conoce. Además el probablemente sospeche de vosotros de toda la mierda que hice en el pasillo

-¡No es probable!

-¿Puedes hacerlo o no?

-Podemos ¿pero que ganamos con ello?- preguntaron los gemelos sentándose en modo de negocios

-¿Que tal si os digo el nombre del libro de hechizos relacionado con el sigilo?

-Ya sabemos estas cosas

-Sin embargo, todavía hacéis ruido cada vez que os movéis. Habéis descubierto que tengo una capa pero eso no explica como no me podíais oír ¿verdad?

Los mellizos se miran mutuamente y luego asienten

-Trato hecho

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**ESPERO QUE OS HAY GUSTADO**

**¿REVIEWS?**


	11. Chapter 11

**SOLO MAGIA**

**CAPITULO 11**

El ultimo dia de vacaciones y los gemelos aun no me han dado ninguna información sobre el Cerberus.

Mate el tiempo buscando cualquier pista y material relacionado en las artes de la mente. Estoy casi seguro de que no hay ni un solo libro sobre el tema en la biblioteca de Hogwarts que no haya leído. Ocasionalmente aparecería alguna guía sobre la Aparicion, nada sobre la practica, solo teoría que resulto inútil.

Al salir de la biblioteca me encontré un camino familiar, aunque rara vez se utilizaba, el llevaba a la sala del espejo ¿Por qué debería ir? No lo se. Una vez mas, se sentía como que debía… y una gran necesidad.

Al entrar en la habitación veo el espejo en el mismo lugar exacto en el que estaba hace un par de días. Anteriormente me fui antes de que ocurriera algo problemático, pero teniendo en cuenta como parecía llegar aquí por necesidad, tal vez debería investigar.

Me quito el manto y lo pongo encima de la mesa. Al acercarme al espejo, en un primer momento solo estaba mi reflejo, pero cuando me pongo en frente empieza a distorsionarse. Dos personas aparecen junto a mi, un hombre y una mujer. Compruebo mi entorno y no hay nadie.

La mujer tiene el pelo rojo, no como el de los gemelos pero mas oscuro y los ojos, verde, de color verde brillante. Similar a los mios observo. El hombre era alto con pelo negro y gafas, su cara era similar a la mia, observo de nuevo ligeramente perturbado ¿No pueden ser? ¿O si? Antes de reflexionar sobre este hecho, una voz detrás de mi lo sobresalta.

-Buenas noches Harry

Rapidamente me doy la vuelta y estoy cara a cara con el famoso Albus Dumbledore. Tocando la varita en el bolsillo discretamente desactivo el bloque de sonido.

-B-buenas noches-recubro mi respuesta con miedo, tal vez pueda librarme de alguna manera

-¿Volviendo otra vez, veo?

¿Qué?

-Por lo tanto-dijo el viejo mago mientras se movia para ponerse junto a mi en frente del espejo-al igual que cientos antes que tu, has descubierto las delicias del espejo de Oesed

Yo solo lo he visto una vez sin embargo

-Estoy seguro de que se ha dado cuenta de lo que muestra

Miro la inscripción

-¿El deseo del corazón?

-Muy bien Harry

Es un poco embarazoso ser elogiado por la capacidad de leer, no tengo 5 años.

-Nos muestra nada mas y nada menos que el mas profundo, mas desesperado deseo de nuestros corazones. Tu ,que nunca has visto tu familia, los ves de pie a tu alrededor. Otros pueden verse a si mismos como estrella de quidditch, con el deseo de ser reconocidos o ser ministros de magia, con el deseo de la autoridad. Sin embargo, esto espejo no nos dara ni conocimiento ni verdad. Hombres se han consumido, fascinados por lo que han visto o se han vuelto locos sin saber si lo que muestran es real o incluso posible

Eso es una suposición que has hecho profesor.

-Este espejo se moverá a un nuevo sitio mañana, Harry ,y te pido que no vayas en su busca

Nunca lo hice. De nuevo con suposiciones

-Si alguna vez te encuentras con el, estaras preparado. No te detengas en sueños y te olvides de vivir, recuérdalo

Guay

-Ahora ¿por qué no te pones de nuevo esa impresionante capa y te vuelves a la cama?

¡Que! ¿Cómo?

Ahora que lo pienso, dijo de nuevo ¿Cómo me vio si no me quite el manto? ¿Por qué estaría para ver en primer lugar? ¿Cómo sabia que accidentalmente iba a terminar aquí? Espera. No estoy aquí por casualidad, me sentí atraído aquí, esto es preocupante.

Agarrando el manto salgo de la habitación. La única conclusión es que se suponía que debía estar aquí y ver el espejo. Y la persona responsable era el director ¿Qué esta haciendo? ¿Tambien puedo ser visto con esta capa? Esta hecho de pelo de Demiguise, criatura mágica que se volvia invisible ¿No seia inútil si se puede usar magia para ver a través de ella? Algo no estaba bien

Al entrar en mi habitación una idea me llama la atención. Tengo la capa de una "misteriosa" persona que quería "que lo usara bien", osea, romper el toque de queda. Dio la casualidad de que justo después aparece este espejo y Dumbledore simplemente sabe que tengo una capa y no lo cuestiona.

Dibujo el circulo de disipación y tiro el manto en el. La capa en si es un objeto mágico, como una varita, si esta limpia nada va a pasar.

Minutos después un destello brillante llena la habitación. Lo sabia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Al dia siguiente comenzaron las clases y volvieron los demás alumnos. Al instante echo de menos esos días de descanso y cuanto los días que quedaban para el siguiente. Demasiado tiempo.

-¿Cómo has estado?-pide Anthony

-Estoy vivo-contesto rotundamente

-¿No nos has echado de menos? ¿Espero que no lloraste?-se burla Lisa

Le doy una mirada de "para ya" y continuo desayunando

-¿Qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo?-continua Anthony para mantener la conservación y menos como una pregunta real

-Explorando el pasillo prohibido-respondo con el tono mas casual e indiferente posible

-¿¡En serio!?-dijeron todos sorprendidos

-No

Decepcion por todas partes.

Finalmente consigo comer en paz, mientras que los otros intercambian historias de Navidad

De repente alguien me toca desde atrás. Cuando me doy la vuelta veo a los gemelos mirándome y caminan en dirección a la salida. Descontento por terminar mi desayuno, pero intrigado por una posible revelación del pasillo prohibido me pongo de pie.

-¿En dieta Harry?-se burla Lisa

En serio con esta tia ¿Dame un descanso,no?

-Baño-respondo brevemente, luego sigo a los gemelos

Al salir de la sala veo a los pelirrojos detrás de una armadura. Acercandome ,pongo mi cara de disgusto.

-Lo conseguimos-dice uno de los gemelos

-Todo sobre Fluffy-añade el otro

-¿Bastante tarde, no os parece? ¿Y quien es Fluffy?

-Tarde pero valio la pena. Fluffy es el Cerberus

-¿Quien iba a nombrar un monstruo Fluffy?

-Hagrid ,por supuesto. Y según el no es un monstruo, sino una linda mascota

-Sin comentarios

-Hagrid es bastante hablador y se le escapan muchas cosas. Estoy seguro de que desea escuchar lo que tenemos que decir

-Vamos, entonces

-¿No estas olvidando algo?

-Os lo enseñare cuando estemos en la biblioteca, pero ahora decidme lo bueno

-Veras, Fluffy es muy feroz sin embargo solo tienes que tocar una melodía y al instante se duerme

-¿Qué melodía es?

-Cualquiera

-¿Haces unos silbidos y se duerme? Es ridículo

-Es inteligente, cualquier intruso no pensara que tiene que cantar cuando se encuentre con el

-Y esta información es algo que Hagrid acaba de decir. Buena seguridad

-¿Vas a ir, ahora que el perro no es un problema?

-Tal vez durante el fin de semana

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No fui durante el fin de semana. En lugar de satisfacer mi curiosidad me decanto por el aprendizaje de habilidades útiles. Aparición segunda ronda.

De vuelta en el claro ignora todo la basura de teoría de la primera vez y me recuerdo a mi mismo como una de las puntas de las guias. Enfocar la magia en el centro de su cuerpo y empujarlo hacia delante.

Centrándome lo mas fuerte que puedo pensando en el punto justo por delante. Haciendo todo lo posible para enfocarlo todo en mi torso como lo hago al lanzar hechizos, empiezo a girar.

¡CRACK! El sonido de lo que solo puede ser descrito como un trueno me ensordece.

Pierdo completamente el sentido del equilibrio. Caigo ,mi cabeza golpea con fuerza el suelo. Debería estar revisando mi cuerpo si he sufrido una "desparticion" pero era difícil volver a ponerse de pie.

Me levanto y compruebo que todo esta bien, el sonido de un galope llega a mis oídos.

¿Ahora que?

Un caballo de blanco puro con un cuerno en la frente llega al claro. Era precioso.

Antes de que tenga la oportunidad de admirar el esplendido animal, una figura oscura se abalanza sobre el animal y derriba al suelo.

¡Mierda!

La…cosa oscura, revela parte de su rostro y solo dos brillantes ojos rojos se pueden ver. Mi cabeza empieza a doler, probablemente de miedo, era un espectáculo de pesadilla. Le procede a morder al cuello del animal y la sangre de color blanco plateado del unicornio comienza a fluir sobre la hierba.

Ya no interesado en mi progreso de la aparición huyo al castillo ¿Bosque prohibido? Nunca mas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO**

**¿REVIEWS?**


	12. Chapter 12

**SOLO MAGIA**

**CAPITULO 11**

"_Pensamientos"_

Mis sesiones de entrenamiento en el bosque estaban en espera después de la reunión con esa desagradable criatura desconocida. Digo en espera, pero eso implicaría que es solo temporal, que me temo que no es cierto. La mejor opción seria cambiar la ubicación, pero no quiero caminar un montón de kilómetros desde el castillo cada noche. La Aparición parece estar descartada y justo cuando había hecho progresos, vaya mierda.

Sentado en la mesa de los cuervos, muy temprano, repaso todas mis notas sobre la Legeremancia. Podría hacer algunos progresos aquí. Después de leer todo lo que pude encontrar en la biblioteca, estoy listo para empezar a experimentar. Por desgracia, no será tan simple como penetrar la mente de una persona al azar cuando quisiera. No, parece que dependiendo de la intensidad de la invasión de la victima podría sufrir y también el lanzador del hechizo lo que era descrito como un "dolor de cabeza". Se podría pensar que esto es lo suficientemente importante como para explicarlo pero no, ninguna descripción adicional. Toda la belleza de leer la mente es tener una ventaja de saber lo que piensa mientras estas hablando con ellos. Si alguien me mira a los ojos y ambos teníamos un dolor de cabeza seria muy sospechoso.

Teniendo esto en mente garabatee notas que solo debía mirar los pensamientos superficiales de una persona, muy sutilmente-

-¿Qué pasa Harry?

Miro y veo a los gemelos Weasley. Estaban sentados en el otro lado de la mesa, frente a mi.

-¿Por qué estas meditando en la comida? ¿Tratando de poner la comida en tu boca con tu mente?-dijo el de la izquierda burlándose

-Solo pensaba

-Nosotros no te hemos visto en ninguna expedición nocturna últimamente

-Si ¿qué pasa con eso?

-Tengo todo lo que quería de la biblioteca, puedo leer en la torre muy bien

-Olvídate de los libros ¿Y el perro?

-No es una prioridad

-Es el mayor misterio que ahí ¿No estabas investigando en eso todas las vacaciones? ¿Para que eran todas esas preguntas?

-Tenia un poco de curiosidad, nada mas

-Si claro-respondieron los gemelos al mismo tiempo

-Si os molesta tanto ¿por qué no vais? Sabéis como eludir al Cerberus

-Lo hicimos en realidad-dice un gemelo

-Llegamos bastante lejos-añade el otro con jactancia

Suena como una completa mentira. Este puede ser un buen momento para probar nuevos trucos.

Miro al presumido a los ojos y me centro. De acuerdo con las notas debería tratar de "empujar" a mi mismo en la mente de la otra persona. _Legilimens._

"_Miramos lo que había debajo de la trampilla y nos retiramos. Si hacemos que suene interesante Potter explorara con su capa"_

¡Increíble! Podría volverme adicto a esto

"_¿No dice nada? ¿Qué pasa con esa mirada?"_

Ups. Vamos a ver que chorrada se les ocurrió.

¿¡Que había ahí?!-pregunto con emoción

Los gemelos intercambian una mirada rápida y cuentan su cuento de hadas.

-Caímos en una habitación muy oscura

-Si y había voces que se acercaban…

-Y había puertas muy elaboradas

-Probablemente encantadas o con salas muy potentes

Wow, vaya montón de mierda. _Legilimens ._

"_Algo se movía ahí abajo cuando miramos dentro de la trampilla. Parecían serpientes o algo así. Ni de coña voy allí"_

¡¿Adonde coño me están enviando?!

-¿Así que no lograron llegar muy lejos? No se si debería molestarme si alumnos de tercer año no han podido superarlo

-Vamos, al menos echa un vistazo

-Ya veremos

Mientras mis compañeros cuervo de mi año entran, los gemelos me dan un cabeceo conspiratorio y se despiden.

-¿Hiciste algunos nuevos amigos durante las vacaciones?-pregunta Terry al sentarse

-Hablamos un par de veces

Miro a ver a Lisa y como era de esperar tenia una mirada sospechosa.

¿Cuál es su problema? Una y otra vez. Eso es todo, vamos a ver lo que realmente la molesta. _Legilimens._

"_¿Harry es en realidad social ,en lugar de buscar otro libro, fuera del plan de estudios, para leer? ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?"_

Vamos un poco mas profundo. Solo un poco. Añado presión a la conexión.

"_Todos esos libros, con toda esa magia fuera de nuestro nivel que se trajo de la biblioteca. No hay nada malo estar interesado en esos temas, pero ¿por qué tanto secreto? ¿Por qué no responde a nuestras preguntas ,cuando preguntamos acerca de ellos? Todos los Ravenclaw leen mas de lo que se requiere, pero hay mas en los ojos de Harry , hay un propósito, como si no fuera por el simple hecho de saber ¿Practica toda esa magia que lee? ¿Barreras? ¿Encantamientos?"_

-¡Aaa!-un pequeño grito de dolor escapa de Lisa y pone la mano en su frente

¡Mierda! Demasiado codicioso ahí Harry.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto tratando de actuar como si no tuviera ni idea de lo que pasara

-Un poco mareada, pero estoy bien

-¿Estas segura?-se une Padma

-Si, segura

Debería adherirme a los pensamientos superficiales, al menos por ahora.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pasaron los días y todavía me negaba a visitar el pasillo del tercer piso. Mi lógica era simple, aunque me las arreglara para llegar a la piedra no es como si pudiera reclamarla como mía ¿Todo el esfuerzo luchando contra Dios sabe cuantas mediadas de seguridad ridículas solo para satisfacer mi seguridad? No Harry, eso esta por debajo de ti.

A medida que se acercaban los exámenes mas personas inundaron la biblioteca. Y no había mucho espacio, asiduos como yo ya no tenían sus propias mesas. Y inevitablemente sucedió.

-¿P-puedo sentarme aquí?

Hermione decide unirse a mi en mi rincón privado.

-Claro-respondo

No es como si pudiera negarme, seria grosero y torpe.

-Gracias-y se sienta mucho mas cerca de lo necesario

Continuo con mi lectura. Es una biblioteca, no hay nada malo en no hacer ninguna conversación. De hecho, el silencio es obligatorio.

-Yo no llegue a decirlo antes, pero…

-¿Hm?-pregunto con un ruido. Tal vez si no pronuncio una palabra de respuesta, lo entendería

-Gracias por el regalo de Navidad

-No hay problema

Ahora vamos a estar en silencio.

-Al principio me sentí insultada, pero luego lo pensé y… gracias

Todo lo que hice fue enviarte un libro sobre comportamiento social básica. Coge un par de consejos y consigue algunos amigos ya.

-No hay problema de verdad- repito, esta vez con mas aire de terminar la conversación

-Entonces ¿qué estas estudiando?

Y sigue adelante

-Transfiguración-contesto y levanto el libro para mostrar la cubierta

-Genial, podemos terminar la tarea juntos

No, no podemos.

-Ya termine. Ahora estoy comprobando algunas cosas menores que captaron mi interés

-Yo también, vamos a comparar nuestro trabajo-me da una gran sonrisa y pone una gran cantidad de papeles en la mesa

Maldita sea. Empezamos a ver lentamente toda esa basura aburrida.

Se podría pensar que una chica de su edad buscaría amigas de su edad para chismorrear y esas cosas ¿Por qué me molesta? ¿Debería saber?

En este momento dos partes de mi empezaron un debato interno sobre si era moralmente correcto violar su privacidad.

-¡No debes hacerlo, no esta bien! ¿Cómo te sentirías si alguien mirara lo que pasara por tu cabeza?-declaro Harry, que parecía tener una cara mucho mas alegre y animada de lo que suelo mostrar al mundo. Sus ojos brillaban con pasión y determinación

-Para esto exactamente nos molestamos en aprender esta rara habilidad. Es necesario mirarte desde su punto de vista. Se trata de ti no de ella-afirmo un mas sombrío Harry muy tranquilo

-No se puede invadir la mente de alguien en un capricho-continua Harry el animado

-El puede, ese es el punto. Ni siquiera se dará cuenta-dice el Harry sombrío

Cierto, he aprendido esta habilidad para momentos como este. Si yo valorara la privacidad de los otros, no hubiera aprendido Legeremancia.

_Legilimens._

A un ritmo muy lento profundizo en la mente de Hermione .cuidadosamente voy mas allá de la superficie.

"_Harry es tan tranquilo y sereno. Toma en serio sus estudios ,no como esos otros niños. No solo es académicamente dotado, también es valiente y fuerte, enfrentarse y derrotar un trol a su edad. Por no hablar de su modestia, sin querer hacer que lo otros se sientan inferiores de su hazaña. Me di cuenta de que parece un poco molesto cada vez que me acerco a el, pero siempre es agradable conmigo así que tal vez solo lo estoy imaginando"_

Esto no puede ser real. Aun así ,continuo, tal hay mas de esta…broma.

"_Me mira con tanta intensidad ¿tengo algo en la cara o tal vez le gus…"_

No. Yo ya he terminado aquí.

Explicando que prometí ayudar a un compañero con su tarea salgo de la biblioteca. Leer la mente no siempre funciona a tu favor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**ESPERO QUE LE HAYA GUSTADO**

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO**

**¿REVIEWS?**


End file.
